12 mois
by Timaye
Summary: 12 moins pour raconter des bout de vie, 12 mois pour s'aimer, 12 mois pour s'amuser, 12 mois pour rire [hiatus, ils sont trop heureux]
1. Janvier

Auteuse : Ti-chan ou Timi voir Timaye…

Genre : euh yaoiesque ??

Couple : du 1x2

Disclamer : sont pas à moi, désespérément pas…

Note : Euh… c'est un arc de douze chapitres normalement… écrit en cours… (j'ai honte mais tant pis hein ?) surtout en cours de Philo… (et pis un peu dans d'autres matières…)

Coté bêta : euh une amie a moi qui me force à écrire en cours … (rigoler pas elle me tape :p)

Presque du même type que la faux de la Chtiteelfie…

* * *

Janvier (ou comment Timi ne se foule pas pour trouver les titres)

* * *

Tiens il neige...  
Il lui ressemble... Il ressemble à la neige.  
Ca va faire bientôt 6 mois que lui et moi sommes ensembles... 6 mois depuis le premier baiser... 6 mois depuis qu'il m'a trouvé...  
Il est froid, blanc comme la neige... pur aussi.

Pur me direz-vous? Même après plusieurs années de guerre? Après tout ce rouge qui a coulé?  
Oui il est... pur et blanc... froid aussi... aussi froid que la neige... non plus maintenant.  
Maintenant il est ma source de chaleur.

Si deux ans auparavant quelqu'un m'avait prédit qu'il serait avec moi je lui aurais ri au nez : moi avec lui ok! , mais lui avec moi...  
Je l'aurais suivi les yeux fermés, même en étant juste un simple partenaire comme jusqu'à présent ... ou du moins jusqu'à il y a 6 mois.  
Depuis le moment où je me suis résolu à changer, il est venu me chercher en s'excusant. Bien que je ne lui en voulais pas (nda : menteur), enfin si, quand même un peu , ses mots m'allaient droit au coeur.

Ce soir il neige et nous avons fêté nos 6 mois. Là, il doit dormir encore...  
Après notre soirée de tendresse et d'amour. Je me suis éveillé avant lui, et il faisait encore noir. Je me décidais à me recoucher quand quelque chose attira mon regard. Je me hissais doucement hors du lit, en essayant de m'extirper de ses bras puissants qui nouent ma taille, en me tortillant de peur de le réveiller... -ce qui ne fut pas une tâche simple, loin de là-.  
Maintes contorsions et acrobaties plus tard, je réussis à sortir de notre nid sans oublier de le border avec un câlin que je n'ai pu retenir.  
Pantalon enfilé, je m'approchais de la fenêtre pour voir danser les flocons...

Combien de temps suis-je resté à la fenêtre? Depuis combien de temps suis-je là à regarder tomber la neige?  
Je ne cesse de la contempler, elle qui me fait penser à lui. Il me semble de plus en plus que je distingue son visage à travers la fenêtre... Quoi? Je le vois?...  
Tiens... Il me sourit...  
J'aime bien quand il sourit, j'aime quand il me regarde ainsi avec ses orbes cobalts chaleureux, plein de tendresse et d'amour... Je m'y noierais volontiers dans ses yeux... Si ce n'est pas déjà fait...  
Hein? Il fait chaud tout d'un coup... Tiens! Deux bras m'enserrent... Ah! C'était bien lui. C'était bien son reflet sur la vitre. C'était lui à travers la fenêtre... Doucement, je me repose tout contre son torse... Je me blottis contre mon amour... Et il me serre encore plus... Peut-être de peur que je ne m'évapore?

" -'ro?  
-Hn?  
-On reste comme ça?  
-Oui.  
-Pour toujours?  
-Si tu veux mais...  
-Mais?  
-Mais là, j'aimerai bien aller me recoucher... j'ai un peu froid...  
-...  
-C'est que ma bouillotte m'a lâchement lâché...  
-Hee-chan?  
-Hn?  
-Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour pourri et des jeux de mots débiles?  
-Baka!  
-Moi aussi je t'aime!"


	2. Février

**

* * *

Auteuse (trice ?)** : Ti-chan dit Timi… (en fait Timaye mais bon)  
**Genre **: yaoi… et euh c'est tout je crois  
**Couple** : ben comme d'hab…  
**Disclamer** : Ils ne seront jamais à moi… quel dommage, je prends pourtant bien soin de mes affaires.  
**Côté bêta **: sérieusement ! Etre obligée de pousser les gens à écrire des trucs (sighs). Enfin, pour si y a des fautes, désolée, mais bon… j'suis pas prof de français  
**Notes** : Pov de 2 (enfin surtout ce qu'il pense tout bas ). Autre forme de POV daté cette fois… truc toujours bizarre… (un de ces jours penser à mettre une chronologie…)  
  
nda: notes de l'autrice  
ndb: notes de la bêta

* * *

Février ou le séjour au ski ou comment je trouve toujours pas de titre

* * *

POV DE DUO

10 février :

F ! J'ai oublié les chaussettes ! Et les caleçons aussi !  
…  
Ca me fait combien de valises l ?  
Un, deux, … trois… Ca doit être bon, je crois j'ai rien oublié… Hee-chan ne va pas rouspéter, j'ai juste atteint le maximum fix ! C'est qu'il est gentil, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec seulement trois valises ? Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de vous dire : nous allons à la montagne, départ dans deux heures !  
…  
…  
Euh…  
…  
…  
Dans une demi heure en fait ! 

10 février soir :

Je suis malade -- ! Foutues routes de montagnes TT ! La prochaine fois on y va en Gundam… Non Hee-chan, je ne sais pas surfer… Je le lui ai dit pourtant ! Ah ? Il veut m'apprendre ? Franchement moi j'ai pas envie… TT T'es vraiment impitoyable… Et moi je suis bête ! Pourquoi j'accepte si facilement ? Et avec le sourire en plus !  
…  
Je dois être séduit par son sourire, ses bras… Rhooooo couchées les hormones !  
Tentative d'approche 1 : je m'approche de ses bras et me love contre son torse tout muscl  
J'aime rester ainsi pendant des heures … Et je feins de m'endormir dans ses bras. Il le sait, pourtant il me soulève et me porte jusqu'au lit ; là il me pose, me borde et ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. De suite je me fonds entre ses bras, à ce moment commencent nos câlins.  
Ce soir je suis fatigué par la route, alors je me contente me lover et de répondre à quelques baisers…  
Je suis trop bien ici…  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ (Nda : Dulle il est peut être trop bien )(Ndb : qui ne le serait pas )

11 février :

Je hais le surf ! J'ai mal aux fesses maintenant !  
Pourquoi Hee-chan n'abandonne pas ? Parce qu'il aime me voir les quatre fers en l'air ? Parce que j'ai l'air de vouloir continuer ? Parce qu'il aime quand j'ai l'air d'un crétin ? Peut-être… Ah ! Mais pourquoi il sourit comme ça ?  
NIAAAAAAAAAAN !! Pourquoi est-ce que je souris bêtement ? Coucher les zygomatiques !  
…  
Tiens ils ne m'obéissent pas… Hee-chaaaaaaaan ! Mon corps ne m'obéit plus !  
…  
Ne me tire pas ! Plus de surf ! Je suis fatigu ! J'ai froid ! J'ai faim ! (nda : Bébé Dulle fait son caprice…)  
Hee-chaaaaaan…  
J'aime pas ton sourire… Tu me fais peur…  
…

AAAAAAAHHH !! Hee-chan lâche moi ! Heero !!  
Lâche moi ! Je sais marcher ! Je suis un grand garçon !  
Hee-chan ! Je ne suis pas un sac de patates !  
Heero !  
J'arrête pas de me débattre mais ça sert a rien … Il veut pas me poser !  
Ca y est on est au chalet :  
Mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais, mais…  
Pourquoi il ne me pose pas ??  
Tiens il sourit toujours… J'AI PEUR !!!  
AU SECOURS !!!!! QUA-CHAAAAAAAAN !!!! Ah ! C'est vrai qu'il est pas là … OUIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!

11 février très tard dans la nuit… ou peut être le 12 au matin… en fait je sais plus… :

mmm… Cette fois il est allé trop loin ! (nda : dans tous les sens du termes ! lol, et puis Duo est un menteur là reçoit un coup de Scythe dans le crâne)  
Non… C'était une nuit magnifique… Mais il est allé trop loin ! J'étais très très très très fatigu ! Donc tant pis, demain on fait la grasse mat' ! Et le pire c'est qu'on n'a toujours pas mang ! Enfin si mais pas le bon repas…Vais aller voir dans le frigo…  
NYU !!!  
Hee-chan m'enserre trop ! J'arrive pas à me sortir   
…  
Heero est beau, il est même trop beau mon Heero ! Trop mignon !  
je sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça, mais maintenant le sommeil pointe le bout de son nez… Je vais me réinstaller dans ses bras…  
Hop ! Je me cale tout contre mon torse préfér  
Allez un petit câlinou…  
On remonte les couvertures en essayant de ne pas réveiller Heero…  
Trop tard…  
Quoique…il s'est rendormi aussi tôt !  
Bon.. Hee-chan ma bouillotte personnelleEEEEE bâillement  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

12 février matin :

zzZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZZZzzzZZZZZ… Bouge pas Hee-chaaZZZzzzzzzzZZ

12 février milieu de l'après-midi :

AAAAAA ! J'ai bien dormis frotte les yeux  
Heero ? Il est o ?? Tiens sa place est encore chaude… MMM l'odeur de mon Heero à moi (nda : Dulle il est très possessif ! Paf un dico sur la tête Dua : possessif toi-même, c'est juste que c'est mon Hee-chan !)… bruits de ventre  
J'ai faim ! J'ai FAIM !! J'AI TRES FAIM !!!!

Tiens ça s'en bon… MANGER !!! HEE-CHAN !!! (nda : ecrit vers midi…)  
Aouch Et on vit un Duo étalé par terre …  
Saleté de pantalon !!! Ah ! Mais c'est le mien ! Viteeeeee !! enfilage de pantalon et manquage de se re-péter la figure  
MANGER !!!! (nda : moi aussi j'avais faim quand j'ai écrit ça…)(Ndb :non ! tu crois ? ;p)

12 février soir :

Chic ! Chic ! Chic ! Un jour de surf en moins !  
En fait c'est pas que j'aime pas le surf, ni que je sache pas surfer, mais j'ai fait promettre à Hee-chan de m'apprendre la prochaine fois qu'on irait à la montagne…  
C'est trop dur de faire semblant de ne pas savoir ! Bobo fesses TT J'aurais pas d  
bâillement  
C'est que je suis encore fatigué moi !  
Hee-chan… Pourquoi j'approuve ce qu'il dit ? C'est pas parce que j'ai rien fait que je suis pas fatigu ! --  
Bon, dodo !!

13 février sur les pistes :

Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Mais !! Comment il sait que je sais surfer !? Je lui ai rien dit pourtant… Si ? Non pas possible ! Mais comment il le sait alors ? A moins qu'il m'ait déjà vu surfer… non je crois pas…Je n'ai jamais surfé tout seul ici… mmm… Il est peut être omniscient ?

13 février plus tard :

OhMyGod !! OhMyGod !! OhMyGod !! OhMyGod !! OhMyGod !! OhMyGod !! OhMyGod !! OhMyGod !! OhMyGod !!  
Pourquoi il m'a pas dit qu'il m'avait déjà vu surfer en mission?? Pourquoi il a accepté de me donner des cours alors ? S'il m'avait dit plus tôt, j'aurais pas eu besoin de faire semblant… J'aurais pas mal aux fesses …  
Dans ce cas je vais me venger… Ce soir même… idée pas très innocente

13 février nuit presque 14 du matin :

Mmm… Volupté quand tu nous tiens !! J  
ZZZzzzZZZZZZ

14 février matin :

'jour Heero…  
Bizarre ! Y'a personne…  
…  
Il est o ? Pourquoi je suis tout seul ??  
Mon Dieu… rectification… Mon Shinigami !! Ne me dites pas qu'il m'a laissé seul le fourbe ! C'est pas drôle comme punition !!  
Hee-chan !

FIN DU POV

Duo n'entendit pas que quelqu'un s'approchait dangereusement de la chambre, trop occupé à se morfondre et à se plaindre…  
Ladite personne approchait les bras chargées d'un plateau rempli de mets divers et variés, composés essentiellement de chocolat. Cette même personne, les bras donc chargés d'un lourd plateau, avait quelques problèmes d'ordre technique vis-à-vis de la poignée… En effet, ses deux mains étant occupées à tenir un lourd plateau (c'est qu'on insiste hein ?), il se demandait comment il allait ouvrir cette fichue porte qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir…Alors que la plupart des êtres humains normalement constitués se demanderaient plutôt comment on arrivait à pirater des ordis en même temps qu'on pilote un Gundam…  
Après une savante contorsion, gardée secrète par son propriétaire, la personne entra dans la chambre (donc sans avoir eu le besoin de lâcher le plateau) et posa son plateau sur le lit…

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Tenshi ! »

* * *

Voila deux tits liens pour les fics avec la mise en page que à allègrement détruit... (en attendant une autre solution) 

timaye.free.fr/janvier.htm (sans www)

timaye.free.fr/fevrier.htm (sans www)


	3. Mars

**Auteuse** : Ti-chan, Timi, Timaye, bref la même personne...  
**Genre** : euh chais pas moi ? Yaoi ??  
**Couple** : Hee-chan x Dudulle !  
**Disclamer** : j'arrive toujours pas à trouver comment ont peut les kidnapper...  
**Coin bêta** : Aquadragon: demain on se fait une réunion exceptionnelle pour remédier à ça ; )  
**Notes** : C'est un POV de Duo, uniquement (enfin je crois) ;  
les (nda) sont mes notes à moua, les (ndb) les note de ma bêta...  
Hum j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus allongés... Et je me pose une tite question, lisez vous ce que j'écris ici ??? (Si oui répondez à cette question : de quelle couleur est le cheval blanc d'Henri Quatre ?). Bref voila quoi, juste que j'ai un peu moins le temps d'écrire ces jour-ci j'espère que ça ira mieux pendant les vacances. (ndb : moi aussi)  
Bchoing !! Assomage de l'auteuse Duo : t'as fini de parler oui ???

**Mars**

C'est aujourd'hui ! C'est aujourd'hui !! C'est Aujourd'hui !!!  
Je viens de rentrer de ma fac de lettres ! Et oui, après les Gundams on a tous repris une vie presque normale, même si je rentre avec deux années d'avance, Hee-chan avec je-sais-plus-combien-d'années-d'avance, Trowa et Quatre dans la Winner Corp, et Wufei chez les Preventers... Il est comment dire... haut gradé... ce qui ne lui déplait guère. Enfin bref, entre les cours, Hee-chan, mon petit job chez les Preventers, Hee-chan, Moi, Hee-chan, les autres, Hee-chan, certaines soirées mondaines et Hee-chan... Je suis pleinement occupé !  
Mais mon Hee-chan aussi est très occupé : je sais pas comment il fait, mais entre ses cours dans son école d'ingénieurs (comme il dit faut avoir des diplômes officiels), son travail partiel chez les Preventers, ses travaux pour aider Quatre, sa fac de Langues, nos occupations communes (les promenades, les excursions...), le sport, les visites amicales, certaines conférences...ET MOI OF COURSE ! Il arrive à tout gérer... N'est pas le Perfect Soldier qui veut...

Je me suis un peu égaré là... J'avais dit que c'était aujourd'hui ! Quoi ? Mais Pâques bien sûr !! Le CHOCOLAT quoi !!!! Je vais vous dire un truc... Si j'ai bien tout compris (du moins de ce que j'ai pu comprendre hein ? Parce que entendre ce que dit Heero et le téléphone...) (nda : il nous ferait presque une scène de jalousie), c'est que... Il y a une surprise pour moi !!! Donc j'en conclus que c'est du chocolat, vu que c'est Pâques !!(nda : Logique, et clair comme de l'eau de roche...) I LOVE IT !! Comme pour la St-valentin !!! Tout au chocolat !! Je t'aime mon Hee-chan à moi !!! (nda : possessif le gars )(ndb : faut dire qu'avec quelqu'un comme Hee-chan, moi aussi je serais possessive ;p) Donc c'est des œufs, j'en suis sûr ! Pâques Œufs ! Aussi, ça va être une chasse à l'œuf dans notre jardin. Oui, notre, car Heero et moi avons décidé d'avoir un chez-nous, et avons emménagé dans notre maison. Des fois il nous arrive de recevoir nos amis : Trowa et Quatre, Hildy et Wuffy, Relena et Dorothy, Zech et Noin (qui a récemment un ventre rond...)... Mais aussi nos deux mentors les Mads : J et G (appelés respectivement, s'il vous plaît, Papy Maddy et Mushy Grand'Pa). Ces deux vieux nous ont vachement lâché du lest depuis la fin de la guerre (surtout depuis qu'ils nous ont surpris entrain de nous embrasser dans le placard en fait), et depuis nous avons des relations presque familiales !!

Enfin, bref... Mais il est où mon amour à moi ? Chuis sûr qu'il est dans le jardin entrain de cacher mes œufs ! mode je suis très sûr de moi  
Tiens y'a personne ! Et dans la cuisine ??  
La chambre alors ??  
T'es où Hee-chaaaaaan ???? T'es pas gentil de me laisser tout seul -- !  
Tiens un mot sur la table !

_« **Mon Duo,  
Je pense que tu m'auras cherché partout avant de trouver mon mot**_ (même pas vrai, j'l'avais vu déjà ) (nda : quelle mauvaise foi! ndb : j'en connais d'autres niark niark)_, **Donc au moment ou tu liras ce mot, je dois encore être en cours (sinon je l'aurai enlevé)**_ (Shit ! j'le savais en plus ! Il me l'a dit ce matin !)_. **Dans le frigo il y a une part de gâteau pour toi** _(ouééé du Gâteau, je commençais à avoir faim !)_ **car je crois que c'est l'heure où tu as faim (le goûté quoi !)**_(Mais !! Dit que je suis un goulu ( ?: gourmand c'est ça ?) tant que tu y es !!)_  
  
**Gros câlin, Heero** _(Moi aussi je t'aime Hee-chan) _  
  
**PS : Pas la peine de chercher les œufs de Pâques !**_ (Niaaaaaah Mais fallait le dire avant !!)_ **On est invité chez Quatre, dès que je rentre on ira là-bas !** _(CHOCOLAAAAAAT !!! QUA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN !!)

Bon en attendant je vais peut-être aller prendre une douche...

* * *

scène de douche

Just wild beat; communication  
ame ni; utare nagara  
iroasenai; atsui omoi  
karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
nureta; sono kata wo  
atatameru you ni daita  
furuete'ru yubisaki wa  
nani wo motomesama you no?  
  
togire; togirete mo  
tsutaete hoshii itami wo  
sameta furi suru koto de  
otona ni; nante; narenai  
  
anata no manazashi; mamoritai  
kanashimi tsuyosa ni  
kaeru ai wo shinjite  
  
Just wild beat; communication  
nanimo; osorenaide  
kanjiaeru; tashika na ima  
dare ni mo ubaenai kara

Hop le savon !

Just wild beat; communication  
ame ni; utare nagara  
iroasenai; atsui omoi  
karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
tooi; yoake made  
yorisotte sugoshitai yo  
nanimokamo nakushite mo  
yasashisa; dake nakusazu ni  
  
kotoba; yori kisu de  
tagai no kodou kanjite  
jounetsu wo hikiyoseru

isshun; dakedo; eien...  
  
setsunaku hageshiku; mitsumetai  
nakitai gurai ni  
anata dake ga itoshiki

Hop le Shampoing

Just wild beat; communication  
nanimo; yuzuranaide  
wakariaeru; hito ga ireba  
tatakau koto dekiru kara  
  
Just wild beat; communication  
ai wo; hanasanaide  
afuredashita; atsui sugao  
motsureta mune tokihanatte tonight!  
  
Just wild beat; communication  
nanimo; osorenaide  
kanjiaeru; tashika na ima  
dare ni mo ubaenai kara  
  
Just wild beat; communication  
ame ni; utare nagara  
iroasenai; atsui omoi  
karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
Just wild beat; communication  
ame ni; utare nagara  
iroasenai; atsui omoi  
karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!

(nda : Vous vous attendez à quoi, bande de perverses !! ndb : je suis sûre que tu y a quand même pensé très fort, nan ? ;p)

Fin de scène de douche

* * *

Tiens une porte qui claque ! Hee-chan vient de rentrer ! Mais, mais, mais !!! Je suis tout nu sous ma serviette ! Et si il me voit comme ça, il va passer en mode pervers (Oui, mode pervers car on doit aller chercher mes œufs chez Quatre, donc les câlinous c'est pour ce soir... quoique...) (nda : c'est pas plutôt le contraire ?) Mmmm, nan... Je vais juste l'embrasser langoureusement et après fougueusement, et puis j'vais aller m'habiller... VENGEANCE !! Après il me nattera les cheveux... vu que je vais encore me débattre pendant une demi-heure, puis les affronter pendant trois-quarts d'heure puis enfin les mater sur un quart d'heure, sans compter cinq minutes de bridage. (nda : soit quand il essaye de se démêler les cheveux, puis le coiffage, le nattage et l'attachement de sa chevelure)  
Porte de chambre qui s'ouvre puis qui se ferme  
HEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!  
Duo saute sur Heero, l'embrasse Fougueusement, puis repart

Fu !! Ma serviette est restée sur les genoux d'Hee-chan ! Il a dû bien profiter pour mater... Gyaaaah !! Ses yeux de pervers !!! Niiaaaaah vite dans la salle de bain ! Sinon je vais pas pouvoir lui résister !! Couchés les hormones !! Vite la salle de bain !  
Vite enfilage de pantalon !! Le T-shirt ! Zut il est à l'envers ! On ferme les boutons... Gyaaaaaah !! C'est le pantalon d'Hee-chan !! Tant pis, j'mettrais une ceinture ! Et hop la chemise...Boutonne, boutonne pas ?? Vais la boutonner ! Nan finalement nan,... J'la boutonne pas!!  
Elle est où la brosse ? A v'la déjà le peigne ... brosse...brosse... brosse... Oh la fourbe ! Elle se cachait sous la pile de vêtements! Mon ruban... Bon je crois que je peux sortir de la salle d'eau.  
Oups ! Une dernière petite vérification... : Pantalon bleu marine avec ceinture noire, Un t-shirt noir avec une chemise noire... Enfin bleu marine mais on va pas chipoter ! Ca va je suis présentable !! (nda : euh... tout nu aussi hein ?? ndb : perso ça me gêne pas)  
sort de la salle de bain  
S'installe sur le lit devant Heero en lui tendant peigne, brosse et ruban...

Miaaaaw ! Je suis bien là... En plus mes cheveux n'obéissent qu'à lui... Ils se démêlent si facilement quand c'est Heero qui les coiffe... Et quand c'est moi Bon bref...  
Il a déjà fini la natte... Je me glisse tout contre son torse... ronrrrrron rrrooooon ... Je me cale tout contre mon amour... J'entre dans ses bras et je m'amuse avec ses mains... Je me fonds encore plus en lui... Roooonrrrrrrooon...  
Big câlin  
Je t'aime mon Hee-chan !!

Pourquoi tu me portes ?? Tiens tu arrives à te lever malgré le fait que je sois dans tes bras... Ouaah ! Tu arrives aussi à enfiler tes chaussures et enfiler les miennes sans me lâcher. Enfin je n'ai pas à me plaindre... Je suis sur tes genoux et je lie mes bras autours de ton cou. Nyu ? On va où ? Pourquoi on va dans la voiture ? J'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi ! (Nda : Espèce de pouple va ! reçoit un coup de scythe dans la tronche !). Je crois que tu as compris... Tu t'installes au volant en me gardant sur tes genoux... (nda : C'est interdit par la loi ça ! Duo : j'm'en fout! C'est mon Heero d'abord ! Ti-chan : Qui a dit qu'il n'était pas possessif ?) Je me suis bien calé, mais je recale ma tête dans le creux de ton cou, sans avoir oublié de t'embrasser dans le cou avant ! Je te serre encore plus contre moi, car maintenant tes deux mains sont sur le volant...

Bon, on est arrivé chez mon p'tit Qua-chan ! On fait quoi ? J'ai pas envie de me lever, encore moi de devoir me séparer de toi... J'aime rester comme ça... alors tu me serres encore plus... un instant de simple bonheur...  
Tiens quelqu'un ouvre la portière... Qua-chan tu es adorable !! Maintenant il faut qu'Hee-chan arrive à sortir... Parce que moi je n'ai franchement pas envie de bouger ! (nda : Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Un vrai poulpe qui ventouse une vitre d'aquarium ! Duo frappe l'autrice Duo : J'ai dit que je ne suis pas un POULPE !!!) Mais comment il va faire pour sortir ? Ah d'accord je vois... Le Perfect Soldier... Ce qui n'empêche que je n'ai toujours pas posé un pied par terre depuis la sortie de la douche et le coiffage.

Ca y est Wuffify comment à lancer des salaces ! MMMmmmm... Je fais quoi ? Je descends des bras d'Heero ou pas ? Je poursuis Fify ou je reste dans mon petit cocon de chaleur ? Non... ne pas se laisser tenter... Je reste !! tire la langue à wuffy Me vengerai plus tard... Il va me le payer chèrement ! Tout le monde va savoir quels caleçons M.Justice porte... mode Shinigami lives  
Ces réflexions ne m'empêchent guère de me bouiner encore plus contre l'homme de ma vie. Il me porte jusqu'au salon de la grande demeure de Quatre, et on (enfin il) s'installe sur le canapé. (nda : ou plutôt monopolise le canapé serait plus exact ! Schboing coup de polochon sur la tête de la malheureuse autrice Duo : Dit qu'on gênait tant que t'y es... Ti-chan : Si tu veux, Ils gênaient les aut... Scbhoiiing !!!)

petite ellipse temporelle

WHAT ?! On fera la chasse aux œufs seulement après le dîner ?? Mais je pourrai jamais attendre jusque là !! Quatre m'a assuré que ça sera plus drôle et plus beau sous le soleil couchant... MAIS ON VA RIEN VOIR !!! ET PUIS CES ŒUFS VONT CERTAINEMENT ETRE ECRASES malencontreusement PAR WUFFY !!! ET JE M'ENNUIE MOI !!!  
Tiens, Hee-chan voit que je commence à être un peu impatient (nda : un peu ?? ndb : understatement of the year), c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il me sert encore plus fort contre lui...mode Shinigami in love  
J'aime quand il m'embrasse...Roooooh !!! Wuffy ça suffit hein ? Arrête avec tes raclements de gorge ! Je sais je vais aller demander à Rashid du fil de nylon et une aiguille.

Ellipse temporelle

Ellipse temporelle 2, le retour

Ellipse temporelle 3, la vengeance

Raaaaahh !! Frustration totale, j'ai eu que 153 œufs en comptant et recomptant... 153 sur 155 œufs !! Raaaaaaaah !! C'est Qua-chan qui a les deux œufs restant !!! Raaaaaaah !!! Je suis battu a plate couture !!! mode Shinigami Boudage avancé

Tiens l'heure H approche...  
3...  
2...  
1....

Fin du POV

-Mes chers amis ! Déclama Duo en grimpant sur la table où sont posés les œufs.  
-DUO ! Cria Quatre de peur qu'il ne se casse la figure  
-Après ma cuisante défaite... à cause de deux œufs détenus pas Quatre, je vais vous révéler une surprise que j'ai préparé à mes risques et périls.  
-... sont les seuls mots que Trowa et Heero ont pu dire.  
- mais qu'est ce qu'il va nous inventer encore, soupira Wufei.

Duo sauta de la table, traversa l'immense jardin, grimpa dans le platane a proximité et sembla chercher quelque chose... Après qu'il ait trouvé, il sauta de la branche, non sans faire peur à Heero qui n'aimait pas voir Duo prendre des risques de ce genre malgré qu'il était le pilote du Deathscythe, montrant au passage qu'il n'avait rien perdu en acrobatie, retraversa le jardin dans l'autre sens et se blottit dans les bras d'Heero.  
Quatre remarqua ce que Duo tenait dans ses mains... Il n'eu pas le temps de parler qu'il entendit des rires qui commençaient à naître.

-Mes amis, je vous présente le décor de l'année !! Cria Duo !

En effet au moment où il avait retraversé le jardin, il tira donc la ficelle qui faisait apparaître une guirlande de caleçons de multiples couleurs : des caleçons aux motifs de dragons étaient alternés avec ceux aux motifs d'oursons qui buvaient du thé... Mais le clou du spectacle était un caleçon au milieu de la guirlande : on vit un caleçon à tête de Gundam... (Le Shen-Long pour être plus précis)

Soudain on entendit dans la ville voisine... :  
-MAXWELL !!! OMAE O KOROSU !  
-C'est copyright Hee-chan ça, Fify !!  
...en même temps qu'un fou rire général.

* * *

A y'est j'ai fini...  
Wufei : merci pour le ridicule --  
Ti-chan : Bah tant pis hein ?  
Duo : j'me suis bien amusé moi !  
Ti-chan : sauf que tu arrêtais pas de me taper --

Reviews Chi vous plaît??  
Noeuinoeuil tout larmoyant remplis d'etoiles  
PS: pour une version non détruite de la mise en page demander j'lenverrai en doc (en attendant une page html)


	4. Avril

**Auteuse **: Timaye, pour vous servir…  
**Base** : Toujours Gundam Wing à ma connaissance…  
**Couple** : l'indémodable Heero x Duo  
**Disclamer** : Sont à moi euh !!! .Hypnotise ceux qui lisent.  
**Côté bêta** : je lui ai pourtant dit de se dépêcher mais bon… L'important c'est que l'histoire soit là (tente de se convaincre)… JE VEUX LA SUITE !!!!!!!!  
**Notes** : un chapitre pas facile à écrire --'', même pas facile du tout… Qui plus est long, à la main en tout cas (et à taper aussi…)  
Comme d'habitude les nda et les ndb sont des notes tuppuri de l'auteuse et de sa bêta…  
Duo : pourquoi tu les mets alors ??  
Wufei, Quatre et Trowa : Et nous on apparaît pas... Dieu/Allah/Bouddha soit lou !!!  
Ce one-shot se situe non pas tout de suite après mars, mais un an après (oué je sais c'est le bordel… mais je vous promets une fois que l'arc fini je mets une chronologie… parce que sinon y'aura des spoils …)  
Sinon euh voilà, je suis en vacances donc j'espère que j'aurai un peu plus le temps… enfin ça dépendra hein ??

* * *

Avril

* * *

Voyez vous ces deux jeunes hommes qui sortent de cette blanche maisonnée ?  
Si vous observez bien, l'un deux a une tartine dans la bouche, une chaussure dans une main, un sac dans l'autre et sa natte volant derrière lui ( nda : j'aimerai voir un dessin de ça un de ces jours p'têtre que j'en ferai un mais bon je suis piètre dessinatrice ndb : tout ceux qui croient ça, c'est ceux qui ont jamais vu un de ses dessins : y sont trop bien)… L'autre ferme la porte en portant deux vestes et un sac tout en regardant son compagnon d'un air résigné. Apparemment, et même sûrement vu la tête qu'il fait, un certain natté s'était levé un peu trop tard et avait traîné au lit : conclusion il n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner correctement. Celui aux cheveux décoiffés avait apparemment l'habitude, comme si cette étrange scène se produisait tous les jours…  
Ah ! Ils commencent à discuter, approchons nous pour mieux les entendre !

-Mange doucement Koi, commença Heero, tu as le temps tu sais ?  
-'ais 'ee-'an 'i 'e 'an'e 'as 'i'e, 'e 'ais 'e'oir 'ou''i' et 'ou'ais 'as a''er a'ec 'oi ! dit Duo très clairement. (1)  
-Mets ta chaussure alors, fit Heero très amusé, car je ne pense pas que tu pourras marcher sur un pied et sans les mains ! ironisa-t-il.  
-Hee-chan !!!  
-Allez mon Dulle, chausse-toi !  
-Veu… Peux pas ! Je suis entrain de manger ! fit Duo en boudant, non sans une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux…  
-Ma chère Cendrillon tendez moi votre pied pour que je vois si la pantoufle vous sied ! dit Heero en prenant la chaussure et en étant mort de rire. Mais ayant des années d'expériences derrière lui, son état n'était pas visible par le commun des mortels : seulement Duo est passé maître en matière de « déchiffrage d'un ex-perfect soldier »  
-Pensez-vous, mon cher Prince, que je suis vraiment votre Princesse ?? répondit Duo en jouant le jeu.  
-Non mon cher…  
-Non ? s'étonna Duo (il paniquait quand même un peu la…)  
-Vous êtes ma chère Grenouille !! Rigola Heero.  
-HEE-CHAN !!! cria Duo indigné de n'être qu'un batracien.  
-Ne te vexe pas mon trésor… dit Heero en essayant de se faire pardonner.  
-… (nda : vexé le gars… ndb : je le serais moi aussi… pas vous ?)  
-Vous êtes ma précieuse épouse… grenouille… dit notre pilote du Wing  
-Alors offrez-moi quelque chose… dit Duo malicieusement.  
-Que voulez-vous donc mon cher ??  
-Un baiser encore plus sucré que le miel de ma tartine et plus doux que les plumes de notre duvet ! fit Duo.  
-Un baiser hein ? C'est tout ?  
-Oui, un baiser… respectant les conditions énoncées ! s'exclama Shinigami.

scène du baiser  
Avec le soleil couchant… (nda : merdouille on est dans la matinée… ndb : tu y arriveras un jour, on y croit)  
Les zoisillons qui cuicuitent…  
Les chats coursant les hippopotames à poils longs… (nda :heuuuu, je m'égare la… ndb : ouais, mais t'en fait pas : on a l'habitude)  
fin de scène de baiser

-Hee-chan ??  
-Mhh ?  
-Boaf… recommence ! ordonna Duo. (ndb : BOAF??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est quoi ce vocabulaire ???? nda :chassez le naturel et il revient au galop…)

Le bais... enfin les baisers duraient de longues minutes... de trèèèès longues minutes, mais nos deux protagonistes ne semblent pas se rendre compte… Jusqu'au moment o

-Duo ?? demanda Heero avec une voix presque normale, mais quand on s'appelle Duo, on remarque qu'elle était pleine de malice…  
-Mhh ??  
-Tu as vu l'heure Koi ??  
-GYYYAAAAAAAAAHHH !! Je suis en retard !!! NE RIS PAS TOI !!! JE T'INTERDIS DE RIRE !!! Cria Duo, en essayant de courir en mettant sa chaussure (nda : donc sur un pied ndb : ce qui est super dur) finissant sa tartine (nda : eh ouais ! il n'avait pas encore fini ! ndb : 'faut dire qu'il était un peu occup ;p) tout en tenant son sac et sa veste, et essayant d'interdire Heero de rire. Malheureusement cette série d'actions a la fâcheuse tendance de ne pas pouvoir être combinée : résultat des courses Duo, s'étala magnifiquement devant son portail… Ce qui déclencha un son, affreux, aux oreilles de Duo…  
-MWAAAHAAAHAAAAHAAAAAA !!!! fit Heero en essayant un temps soit peu de se contrôler.  
-TT… Hee-chan… TT

C'est ainsi que va la vie… Les deux hommes reprirent la route, l'un mort de rire et l'autre mort de honte qui est, en plus, en retard…

Duo passa les deux dernières heures de cours de la journée à étudier la littérature de l'Avant-Guerre. Et comme à chaque fois, Duo n'écoutait que d'une oreille et d'une oreille distraite. Il songeait plutôt au projet des Preventer : la mise en place de stages de formation pour les civiles et les réservistes. Si ce projet était mis en place tel quel, il risquerait d'être mobilisé pour faire les formations… Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Heero, vu que ce dernier est dans la section des informations et des stratégies… Décidément ça ne lui arrangeait pas ses affaires : il n'avait pas prévu ça dans son planning des semaines à venir. pensées lubriques d'un certain natté

Duo était tellement absorbé par ses réflexions et ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le cours était fini…Peu à peu, tous les étudiants sortaient de l'amphithéâtre et Duo était désormais le seul à y être resté…enfin presque seul : une autre personne l'observait sans retenue, vu que Duo s'était complètement déconnecté du monde, et qu'elle s'amusa de sa propre audace de le fixer ainsi… en temps normal, elle ne pouvait même pas le regarder droit dans les yeux…  
Ladite personne s'approcha dangereusement du natté, même très dangereusement ; tel un carnassier qui s'approchait de sa proie, un fauve prêt à bondir sur l'antilope, tel un chasseur traquant... (SCHBINNNG assomage de l'auteuse par une certaine faux Duo : c'est bon hein ?? je suis pas une fille sans défense non plus !!! Mystérieux personnage : je suis pas le diable non plus --)  
Enfin bref, le mystérieux individu était une charmante jeune fille de 19 ans, à la chevelure d'un blond mordoré flamboyant et un teint de porcelaine. Ses yeux tiraient vers un vert lagon qui semblaient refléter le monde, et une lueur espiègle animait ce regard qui montrait tant la ruse que le caractère malicieux de son propriétaire. En un mot elle était jolie, de plus elle était de deux ans en avance sur son cursus scolaire ce qui faisait que Duo était le seul qui avait, à peu près, son âge et son niveau. Etant enfin sûre de ses atouts et que sa timidité était passée à la trappe, elle s'était enfin décidé de déclarer sa flamme au beau, jeune, charmant, intelligent, drôle, etc…(nda : bave, bave, bave ndb : tente de nettoyer la bave sans en rajouter… nan pas possible bave bave) Duo -soit l'homme idéal-.  
Elle prit une longue inspiration et avança vers son but… plus que quelques mètres… Le but se rapprochait dangereusement… Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite… Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Elle y était enfin arrivée : deux pas devant Duo.

-Jem'appelleEriTachibanaet…euh…j'aimperaibiensavoirsituveuxbiensortiravecmoi !çayestjel'aidit… dit-t-elle d'un seul trait.  
-Hn ? fit Duo qui vint ainsi d'émerger de ses intenses réflexions.  
-Jem'appelleEriTachibanaetj'aimeraibiendevenirtepetite-amie ! débita Eri de plus en plus vite, vu qu'elle paniquait de plus en plus.  
-Euh… Excuse-moi mais je n'ai rien compris. fit Duo.

A ces mots, Eri rougit furieusement et essayait de piquer le titre de champions des Tomates à Hinata Hyûga(2) et bafouilla de mots d'excuse incompréhensible.

-Je…commença-t-elle, …m'appelle… Eri… Tachibana… Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus faible et mourut à la fin de la phrase.  
-Ravi de te connaître Eri ! dit joyeusement Duo. Moi je suis Maxwell, Duo Maxwell !  
-euh… je voudrais…je voudrais savoir si… euh… Si tu voulais bien de moi comme petite amie. Dit-elle encouragée par l'attitude réconfortante de l'Apollon en face d'elle, même si elle finit rouge comme un certain crustacé cuit que l'on nomme homard.  
-Mmm, c'est vrai, commença Duo, que tu n'es pas très grande… et que tu es désormais mon amie… donc ma petite amie…mais…  
Eri commença à sourire de satisfaction, mais désenchanter vite à la l'entente du « mais »…  
-Mais… je ne peux pas, désolé, s'excusa Duo, j'ai déjà une personne très chère dans mon cœur et il m'attend à la maison...  
A ces mots le cœur de la jeune fille vola en éclats…  
-Il ?? Celui que tu aimes est un garçon ?? Alors je vaux moins qu'un simple garçon ??  
-Mais, je resterai ton ami si tu le veux…bien…  
-Je ne veux pas être ton amie ! Tu… tu… TU NE LE MERITES PAS ! cria-t-elle sous la colère.

Elle s'enfuit les larmes aux yeux, elle voulait bien être simplement l'amie de Duo mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir à ce moment là. Elle ne pouvait pas feindre le bonheur, et ne pouvait pas accepter d'avoir été rejetée de la sorte… (nda : mais bon ça se comprend hein, Hee-chan… ndb : tu m'étonne !)  
Duo était choqué et très peiné… Il n'aimait pas faire du mal au gens. Déjà, quand ils étaient en guerre donc 2 ans auparavant, il a dû mettre un masque de jocker pour pouvoir se battre : ainsi Shinigami pouvait tuer sans scrupule pour le bien des diverses missions. Après la plupart des combats, il prenait souvent une douche pour se laver du sang et de ses fautes qu'il savait inexpiables…  
  
Il sortit de l'université l'air morose et ne pensa plus à rien. Il ne vit alors pas que sa tendre moitié l'attendait juste à côté, adossé au saule pleureur, alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour se demander s'il avait vraiment mérité tout l'amour que lui portait Heero. Si Eri n'avait pas finalement raison : il ne le méritait pas, ni son amitié, ni l'amour du pilote du Wing. Ce dernier observa longuement l'attitude de son baka de natté. Il n'aimait pas quand Duo faisait cette tête… Déjà, pendant la guerre, il ne supportait pas voir un duo triste… Pour lui Duo était quelqu'un qui devait être heureux, alors, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il s'était promis de ne jamais faire pleurer Duo d'une façon ou d'une autre et de toujours le rendre heureux et le faire sourire… Pas le sourire de jocker qu'il arborait pendant la guerre, mais un vrai sourire de bonheur…  
Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus s'approcha du natté et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant le plus fort possible. Il ne pouvait pas ou ne voulait pas le relâcher tant que celui qui détenait son cœur était dans cet état. Duo mit ses mains à son visage et commença discrètement à sangloter… Boys don't cry…  
  
Malgré l'étonnement qu'il eut quant à la présence de son amant, il remercia intérieurement Heero d'être là quand il en avait besoin et du réconfort que ce denier lui procurait. Il remercia aussi sa bonne étoile de lui avoir fait rencontrer Heero ce jour-là, malgré lui avoir tiré dessus, alors qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, quelqu'un qui pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui.  
C'est vrai que, pour l'ex-pilote 02, il ne devrait mériter aucun bonheur sous n'importe quelle qu'en soit la forme, lui qui dès son plus jeune âge avait perdu tous les gens proches de lui. Par sa faute, tous ceux qu'il aimait finissaient tous par perdre la vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre…La malédiction du Shinigami…

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, le monde avait cessé de tourner, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux… Certains passants les observaient d'un œil curieux (« les jeunes alors, de nos jours, ils ne savent plus se tenir décemment !), d'autres avec de la bienveillance (« Ils sont trop mignons comme ça, mais bon… c'est pas mes affaires », d'autres s'en fichaient éperdument « … »)  
  
Heero attendit que Duo se décida de lui-même de rentrer ou d'émettre le souhait de rentrer, pour l'instant il ne peut rien faire de plus pour le natté que de le tenir dans ses bras. Il se sent inutile et impuissant face à la détresse de son ange. Quelle ironie ! Lui qui était le leader des pilotes de Gundam, qui a sauvé la Terre et les Colonies, lui qui était le perfect-soldier est en ce moment complètement impuissant. (nda : entre nous je pense que le Perfect Soldier servirait vachement dans ce cas « sentimetal » ndb : oO)  
  
La première chose que Duo fit quand il bougea, ce fut de se retourner et de se blottir contre son amant, son bien le plus précieux… Tête au creux du cou, bras autours du cou… Bras aimants, murmures rassurants… Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de très longues minutes encore, une éternité, une infime partie du temps suspendu… Ils n'entendirent pas les bruits autour : ni chiens, ni oiseaux, ni ambulance, ni voitures, ni enfants et passants… ni même le bruit du vent…  
Quand Duo voulut rentrer, il le fit comprendre à Heero mais aussi qu'il ne voulait pas bouger. Il se blottit encore plus dans ses bras, peut-être (est-ce) pour n'être jamais séparé d'Heero, pour se fondre en lui et ne faire plus qu'un… Pour que la malédiction de Shinigami s'arrête, ou du moins pour se persuader qu'elle s'arrêtera de le poursuivre… Le brun ayant compris ce que voulait son amant, le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à leur maison. La tâche fut long et rude, surtout avec un Duo qui n'arrêtait pas de se caler et de se blottir… On dirait un chat… Oui Duo devrait être un chat, un tout petit chat qui aime se faire câliner… Il aurait pu sourire à l'évocation de cette image, mais il ne se leurrait pas : bien que Duo se lovait de plus en plus, il vit que ses yeux renfermaient une lueur de tristesse. Il réussit tant bien que mal à rentrer sain et sauf (la rue, c'est dangereux), luttait contre son envie de câliner Duo et se forçait à rentrer au plus vite vu l'état dans lequel le natté se trouvait.

Arrivé devant la porte, Heero chuchota quelques mots à Duo, car s'il parlait normalement, il avait peur que Duo se sente agressé en plus de sa dépression.  
-Koi, je vais devoir te poser. dit-il, sinon je ne pourrai pas ouvrir la porte.  
faible hochement de tête

Il posa Duo à terre, sans pour autant le lâcher : d'une main il le maintenait, de l'autre il ouvrait la porte. Duo se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon, comme s'il était vide de toutes réactions ou d'émotions, ce qui inquiétait encore plus Heero, lui qui était toujours en forme et imposait par n'importe quelle moyen sa volonté… Son état était pire qu'au moment où il était venu le chercher.  
  
La fin de l'après-midi se déroula dans un calme effrayant, Duo se laissait faire et Heero fit de son mieux pour que le châtain lui parle de sa propre volonté, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres… Ce dernier écoutait la télévision distraitement, quand il entendit qu'un accident s'était produit près de son université. Il ne distingua que quelques mots qui le bouleversèrent encore plus qu'il ne l'était : Fille… Eri… tuée… accident… camion… victime… université… Ca y est, la malédiction est en marche, dès qu'il est heureux et sans soucis, dès qu'il goûte à une once de bonheur la malédiction recommence. C'est pour ça que cette dernière année il faisait attention de n'être pas être complètement insouciant… Il ne le méritait pas…Il décida qu'il allait cacher son état de détresse à son ange, il ne fallait plus qu'il s'inquiète trop pour lui.  
  
Au cours de la soirée, Duo n'avait pas desserré les lèvres, pourtant il montra qu'il avait besoin d'une grande affection de la part de l'unique famille qu'il n'ait jamais eue, mis à par l'orphelinat du père Maxwell, affection que Heero lui donnait de très bonne grâce. Le natté s'était conforté dans son idée : il ne méritait pas du tout Heero, il ne méritait pas l'attention de ces yeux cobalts. Sans qu'il pu l'en empêcher, des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux… Il ne réalisa qu'il pleurait qu'au moment où un certain jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille avait laissé tombé la cuisine pour le prendre dans ses bras. Duo avait craqué, à présent il pouvait libérer son cœur…

-Chuuuuut essaya de calmer Heero, calme-toi Koi…  
-C'est vrai… hoqueta Duo. … Boys… don't… cry…  
-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, murmura Heero, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est pass  
-Malédiction…  
-Malédiction ?, demanda Heero étonné.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux… Sa voix s'éteignait à la fin de la phrase, comme si c'était une évidence.

Ainsi commença une soirée de confession et de consolation. Duo raconta tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de la tragédie de l'église jusqu'à l'accident de cet après-midi. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, ses larmes se tarirent et il se calma peu à peu. Il finit par s'endormir contre Heero. Ce dernier le porta jusqu'à leur lit dans la chambre, le déshabilla et le borda. Il retourna dans la cuisine, finit de préparer le repas puis rangea le tout. Il savait qu'au réveil de Duo, il allait devoir le nourrir correctement car ce dernier refuserait toute nourriture si on lui laissait le choix. Puis il alla se coucher en veillant jalousement au sommeil de son ange après une journée très mouvementée et riche en émotion.

Heero comme à son habitude se leva très tôt, partit réchauffer le repas puis téléphona à Quatre pour annuler leur rendez-vous de stage, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ange tout seul dans cet état. Après avoir répondu aux assauts d'un Quatre inquiet et après l'avoir rassuré, il téléphona à l'université pour prévenir de l'absence de Duo. On lui répondit que l'université était fermé ce jour pour cause de deuil (nda : c'est bizarre mais bon, ça m'arrange). Heero se demandait s'il allait raconter cette nouvelle à Duo. Dans tous les cas il n'aurait pas permis à son compagnon de quitter le lit sans raison valable, l'état de la veille l'avait assez inquiété pour permettre Duo de faire ce qu'il entendait.  
Il remonta avec un plateau surchargé d'aliments… Duo devrait manger quelque chose coûte que coûte, Heero entra dans la chambre et vit que Duo n'était toujours pas réveillé malgré que la couette soit tombée à terre. Consciencieusement, il remonta la couette et ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer le visage angélique de son adorable petit démon.

La première chose que Duo vit quand il se réveilla c'était du bleu. Deux yeux bleus le regardaient avec amour et tendresse… Deux yeux attentifs qu'il ne méritait pas.  
  
Heero s'apercevait que la lueur dans les yeux violets, auparavant lumineuse était devenue terne. Il savait que Duo culpabilisait pour ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

-Duo ?  
-…  
-Tu vas rester à la maison aujourd'hui, commença-t-il.  
-Pourquoi, Hee-chan ? Je peux aller en cours tu sais ? essayant de convaincre l'ex perfect soldier. Je ne suis pas faibl…  
-Duo ! la voix d'Heero était un peu plus fort. Tu dois rester ici…  
-Je… je ne veux… pas… rester… seul… déglutit Duo.  
-Je reste avec toi ! dit Heero.  
-Mais … et tes cours ? Je ne peux pas être égoïste ! dit Duo d'une manière désespérée.  
-Calme-toi Koi… Je ne te laisserai pas… le ton était sans discussion

-Hee-chan c'est de ma faute, pleura Duo  
-Chuuuuut  
-C'est de ma faute…  
-C'était un accident…  
-C'est de ma faute…  
-Est-ce que tu l'as fait intentionnellement ?  
-C'est de ma faute !  
-Duo, tu n'y peux rien… tenta désespérément Heero.  
-C'est de ma faute ! Tout ceux qui s'approche de moi meurent ! ajouta Duo.  
-Duo !  
-…  
-Est-ce que je suis mort ? Est-ce que Quatre, Trowa ou Wufei sont mort ? Est-ce que Relena est morte ?? Dit Heero. Je ne te laisserai jamais Duo… Jamais…

Duo, épuisé, se laissa convaincre par les derniers mots de son amant. Il se laissa nourrir, ou plutôt il picotait comme un moineau… Heero se rassurait, car même si on était loin de la quantité habituelle, Duo se nourrissait enfin... Duo ne devait pas être triste, ça ne lui allait pas… Il ne le méritait pas…  
Après avoir mangé sous la surveillance d'Heero, Duo se rendormit…

Le natté se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, avec un terrible mal de crâne, les larmes versées les heures avant n'arrangeant rien. Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit, réveil qui était le martyr attitré de la maison les autres jours de l'année, quand un certain tyran aux yeux améthystes et à la natte avait décidé de ne pas se lever, et balançait donc, ce pauvre réveil, à l'autre bout de la chambre… On se demande encore comment le réveil est resté en un seul morceau.  
  
Vu l'heure, Heero doit être parti pour son stage de fin d'étude chez Quatre (3). Il vit un autre plateau à son intention, un plateau-repas froid… Visiblement le plateau avait été posé là il y a une demi-heure au minimum, le chocolat avait refroidi. Son ventre réclamait de la nourriture, celui-ci ne se contentait pas de la soupe et de quelques miettes de pain pour être rassasié. Duo sourit à l'image qu'il se fit de son estomac : un organe sur patte qui tambourinait à la porte d'un restaurant… (nda : ou bien c'est l'imagination de l'auteuse qui a faim quand elle a écrit ça…) Pour la première fois en deux jours Duo sourit…

Heero n'en revenait pas, il était parti il y a à peine 5 minutes pour se chercher un café et en arrivant il vit Duo sourire… Cette journée promettait d'être belle. Il sourit malgré lui, s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte et observa la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux.

Duo finit son repas léger et remarqua que le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Ses rayons se faufilaient entre quelques gouttes d'eau et rentraient dans la chambre. Celle-ci était devenue magique, avec des couleurs chatoyantes (4). Le ciel avait pleuré, peut-être lui en voulait-il encore ? Mais maintenant il fait soleil… Malgré sa culpabilité, malgré que ce soit de sa faute s'il répandait le malheur autour de lui, malgré qu'une fille qui a eu le courage de lui parler, soit morte, malgré tout cela il se sentit quelque part plus léger… Peut-être est-ce dû à son ange au yeux bleus ? Sa lumière l'a réconfort ? Quelle ironie, lui le démon aux yeux violets avec l'ange aux yeux bleus… Alors comme ça leur destin serait li ? Pourtant, il ne saurait pas vivre sans Heero, il mourrait sans lui… Quelque part, il remerciait encore et toujours sa destinée d'avoir son ange auprès de lui. Peut-être était-il égoïste ? Un démon ne doit jamais détenir un ange… Alors oui, il était égoïste…

Heero s'approcha de son amant, le prit contre lui et lui murmura :  
-Bonjour ma grenouille !  
…Pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui choqua ladite Grenouille nattée…  
-Maisqu'est-cetufaisl ?? demanda la grenouille. Ah oui pas de stage… Et puis j'aime pas ce surnom HEE-CHAN ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !!  
Notre tendre Grenouille qui n'était guère contente de son nouveau sobriquet, bouda son cher et tendre…  
-Canard en sucre ! Je vais mieux maintenant !  
…Même si ce dernier la serrait entre ses puissantes pattes de canard et qu'il la fit fondre, vu qu'elle ronrronn… euh coassait… (Duo et Heero frappent l'autrice)  
La douce odeur d'Heero se répandait autour de Duo, il se sentait bien… Il offrit un magnifique sourire pour Heero qui décida du coup que si ils avaient une journée de congé, autant en profiter… A ces réflexions il renversa sa grenouille sur le lit…

.

Une semaine passa depuis l'accident d'Eri, la vie reprenait un cours normal… enfin le plus normal qu'on pouvait concevoir si certaines autrices déchaînées ne s'amusaient pas à martyriser les personnages à leurs plaisirs… (ndb : bonheur total sigh)Duo avait fini par se laisser convaincre que la malédiction du Shinigami n'était plus… après trois jours forcés au lit (5), la visite méga-explosive de Quatre en mode mère poule, et la visite de ses autres amis… Ils se sont tous passés le mot ou quoi ???  
Aujourd'hui, Duo rentrait comme d'habitude de son université… Il rentrait chez lui mais n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte… Soudain elle s'ouvrit toute seule, et il atterrit dans les bras d'Heero qui lui souriait à pleines dents. Leurs amis étaient tous là, dans le salon… Tout le monde semblait retenir sa respiration, quand soudain…  
  
-Duo veux-tu être mon fianc ?  
  
…retentit dans la pièce, ainsi qu'un baiser langoureux accompagnés de hululement de chouettes…

* * *

Heero : Merci d'être un canard en sucre…  
Duo : Merci d'être une grenouille…  
Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et tous les autres : Merci d'être des chouettes…  
Timi : euh…

Reviews?? mode les chibi noeils pleins de nétoiles qui brillent qui brillent la petite larme sur le coin  
PS: pour une meilleure mise en page demandez par mail 0

(1) Ce qui donne approximativement : « Mais Hee-chan ! Si je mange pas vite, je devrais courir et pourrais pas aller avec toi »  
(2) dans Naruto  
(3) Duo a la mémoire courte…  
(4) Le principe de l'arc-en-ciel  
(5) Bandes de perverses !!! (ndb : et fières de l'être)


	5. Mai

Auteuse : Timaye alias Ti-chan alias Timi… enfin tout ça quoi !  
Base : Gundam Wing, toujours, pour l'instant… -louche à ses notes pour les fics suivantes-  
Couple : ben toujours le 1x2, mais la y'a une référence au 3x4  
Disclamer : Sont à moi !! Si, si je vous le jure ! Mais ne me regardez pas ainsi O-o  
Coté bêta : je sais jamais quoi mettre ici. Bon, ben si y'a une faute, c'est pas la mienne ;p  
Notes : oula j'ai mis du temps à celui-la ! Mais bon j'espère qu'il est toujours aussi agréable de lire ce que j'écris… dès fois j'ai peur de décevoir ceux qui lisent les trucs que j'écris…

* * *

**Mai**

Le printemps était déjà bien installé, il suffisait juste de voir les nombreux arbres fleuris dans l'allée. Par sa fenêtre, le jeune PDG du plus grand consortium admirait les fleurs nouvellement écloses. Il soupirait devant un de ses stagiaires, futur employé, collaborateur, et accessoirement ami, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait si cette personne était quelqu'un d'autre. Ledit jeune PDG, héritier du consortium familiale, ressemblant à un ange en apparence mais de caractère complètement opposé ; ex-terroriste et héros interplanétaire, s'ennuyait fermement dans son bureau… et appréhendait fortement l'évènement qui allait bientôt se dérouler. Bien que cela était prévu depuis longtemps et soigneusement planifié, il en appréhendait le déroulement, la demande de fiançailles de Trowa l'ayant déjà fait bondir au plafond. Il avait été très content quand Heero avait fait sa demande à Duo, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que Trowa la lui fasse juste après. Il en était même très étonné : ce n'était pas initialement prévu dans la fête donné par Heero, et pourtant tous ses amis avaient l'air au courant (sauf Duo bien sîr), ils l'avaient donc tous prévu… A cet instant, il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre et ne fut capable de prononcer aucune paroles, intelligibles du moins.

Son interlocuteur, d'habitude calme et placide, ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la boule de nerf qu'était devenu son ami. Heero essaya de persuader Quatre que tout ce passerait bien, que tout avait été bien planifié, que Duo viendrait l'aider pour se préparer, et que non, personne ne s'absenterait pour une autre fête quelconque. Il regarda le jeune PDG tourner en rond dans son immense bureau en râlant, maudissant puis priant pour que rien n'arrive ce jour là. Heero posa la main sur l'épaule de Quatre et le força à s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour le calmer. Après tout, dans trois jours il allait fêter ses fiançailles avec l'homme de sa vie et allait annoncer la futur date de son mariage… rien de très compliqué ! En plus ils avaient prévu de se marier quasiment en même temps, c'est-à-dire dans un peu plus de deux mois… puis chaque couple partirait de son côté pour la lune de miel. Enfin pour Heero, il trouvait que tout cela n'était pas la mer à boire, enfin surtout depuis qu'il était avec son exubérant fiancé nommé Duo. Le jeune homme appela la secrétaire de Quatre pour lui annoncer qu'ils partaient de l'entreprise, chose que la secrétaire avait bien prise vu l'état de son patron ce matin. Tous deux s'en allèrent à pied et profitèrent de l'agréable température qui régnait en début de Mai.

La difficile tâche d'organiser les fiançailles de Quatre et de Trowa a été confié à un homme nommé Duo Maxwell, bientôt Yuy, qui avait insisté lourdement, comme quoi c'est des fiançailles grandioses et comme quoi il ne fallait pas confier ça à n'importe qui… Ce qui a fait fortement ricaner Wufei ! Non seulement Duo avait la tâche de s'occuper du buffet et de la décoration, mais il devait aussi s'occuper des habits des fiancés… Et de surcroît, par insistance (et par cassage d'oreille toujours d'après Wufei), il réussit à obtenir l'organisation du mariage dans un bon mois et demi…  
Ledit Duo s'empara du téléphone et de son répertoire et téléphona à un fleuriste et un chocolatier associés peu connus, mais dont le chocolat faisait fondre les papilles de Duo et les fleurs ravivaient les sens olfactifs en même temps que la dégustation du chocolat… Cette boutique se trouve dans la rue des Lupercales (1), rue que Duo descendait en rentrant chez lui, et pour s'accommoder des futurs déplacements dus aux livraisons, Duo choisi une salle de fête non loin… (Wufei : On appelle ça la flemmardise !) (Ndb : moi je dis qu'il a raison ! 'faut de la flemme dans la vie ! « flemmarde number 1 » en gros sur le T-shirt)  
Les cartons d'invitations furent envoyés deux semaines plus tôt et les réponses se firent étaient positifs… Un buffet pour 268 personnes… Malheur ! Duo n'avait jamais prévu autant…

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de composer le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, à force de le composer pour passer des commandes en tout genre pour du chocolat. Une voix enjouée lui répondit au téléphone, voix qui bizarrement ne lui était pas complètement étrangère (2). Il passait une commande énorme de chocolat et de nombreuses fleurs sont demandées : roses, orchidées etc… étaient commandées pour la décoration de la salle et du jardin qui lui était adjacent. Il téléphona ensuite aux décorateurs et leurs demanda des kilomètres de tulles et de rubans pour des fiançailles en leurs précisant bien que les fleurs étaient déjà commandées. Il insista lourdement sur ce point et raccrocha, puis il se demanda pourquoi il avait tant souligné ce dernier fait. Il finit sa journée au téléphone en appelant le traiteur et le tailleur, et la pizzeria en même temps.

Heero rentra de son « stage » de chez Quatre, et profita pour passer chez le chocolatier-fleuriste installé non loin de chez eux. Il entra est acheta un assortiment de chocolat et un bouquet de rose. Le vendeur était quelqu'un de méticuleux, et vu le tablier qu'il portait, Heero en déduisit que c'était le fleuriste. Etrangement, ce jeune homme ne lui était pas totalement inconnu (3), et une voix particulièrement énergique qui se fit entendre « D'accord !! Je vous fais ces chocolats pour cette fête ! Ok ! Je lui dirais aussi pour les fleurs ! », lui confirma ses dires. Paradoxalement, l'homme qui le servait ne parlait pas d'autres choses futiles : il se contenta de l'encaisser et de lui faire son bouquet de roses. Cependant, il lui demandait -par curiosité- si c'était pour sa petite amie. Il répondit poliment que non ce n'était as pour sa petite amie, mais son fiancé. A ces mots, l'homme lui sourit et alla dans l'arrière-boutique sans le prévenir. Heero ne trouvait cela pas plus bizarre qu'autre chose, de toute façon l'homme n'avait pas l'air surpris non plus qu'il soit fiancé à un homme ; d'habitude même si ces choses devenaient de plus en plus courantes, les gens étaient encore assez surpris quand il annonçait cela. Mais vu l'attitude du fleuriste, Heero en déduit qu'il était dans le même cas que lui. (4)  
Le fleuriste revint avec 5 autres roses d'un violet profond sous les yeux ébahis d'Heero. « C'est un cadeau, dit l'autre homme, je sens que nous avons des liens très étroits. ». Heero le remercia, paya ses courses et rentra avec un étrange sentiment de bien être. Décidément cet homme ne lui était pas totalement inconnu, pourtant il en était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant. Les autres fois, un homme avec une natte conséquente le servait et lui conseillait dans ses choix pour l'achat des chocolats, il semblait être très excité, Heero allait même jusqu'à affirmer qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec sa pile électrique naturelle : son Duo à lui et uniquement à lui (5).

Duo regarda la montre murale dans le salon. Dans quelques minutes, Heero rentrerait de son stage, et le natté avait commandé des pizzas pour éviter que son chéri ne se fatigue (6) encore plus, et qu'ils pourraient, ce soir, profiter d'une soirée pizza-télé avec le divertissement qui suit… surtout le divertissement qui suit en fait… (7) Dans quelques secondes Heero ouvrira la porte, pensa Duo.  
10…  
9…  
8…  
7…  
6…  
5…  
4…  
3 et demi…  
3…  
2 et deux tiers…  
2…  
1 trois quart…  
1 deux tiers…  
1…  
0,00045  
0 !  
Personne… comment cela se faisait-il ?

Heero rentra chez lui avec un quart d'heure de retard, dû à son petit détour pour des douceurs hebdomadaires qu'il offrait à Duo. Il ouvrit la porte et vit que Duo était assis contre le mur et paraissait tout déconfit. Il s'approcha du natté sans bruit quand soudain :

-HEE-CHAN !!! TU AURAIS PU ME PREVENIR !!! J'ETAIS INQUIET DE NE PAS TE VOIR ARRIVER A L'HEURE COMME D'HABTUDE !! QU'EST-CE QUE TU…  
-Duo…  
-JE ME SUIS FAIT UN SANG D'ENCRE !!! C'EST LA PREMIERE ET LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE TU ME FAIS CE COUP…  
-Duo…  
-OK ! TU ETAIT UN PILOTE DE GUNDAM MAIS J'AI PAS PU M'EMPECHER DE M'INQUIETER !!! MOI…  
-DUO !  
-…je pourrais pas vivre sans toi… oui ?  
-Je suis passé chez le chocolatier et le fleuriste et…  
- ??  
-Ben voila, cadeau…#rougis rougis#

A ces mots, monsieur Yuy prit une irrésistible couleur tomate… et… ça en fut de même pour monsieur Maxwell-bientôt-Yuy. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Duo sur les genoux d'Heero et lové contre ce dernier. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, et profitaient de ce moment de tendresse. Certes, ces petits moments de tendresse ne manquaient pas, mais tous deux appréciaient ce genre d'intimité. Duo se reposait complètement sur Heero, et aucun des deux ne fit le moindre bruit, profitant du calme qui régnait. Un bon moment se passa lorsque soudain Duo prit la parole :

-Hee-chan ?  
-MMh ?  
-Tu sais quand j'ai dit que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi…  
-hn ?  
-C'est la vérité.  
-…  
-Si un jour tu meurs…  
-Je mourrais un jour… comme tout le monde je suppose….  
-Si tu meurs avant moi, alors je partirais aussi…  
-Je suppose que c'est peut-être une bonne idée de partir d'ici, pour oublier les souffrances que je te causerai…  
-Non, Hee-chan, ce que je veux dire c'est que je te ne laisserai pas tout seul sans moi…  
-Duo…  
-Hee-chan, je te l'ai dit, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi…  
-…  
-Je t'aime trop Hee-chan, si… si un jour tu me laisses alors je partirai de la même façon.

Duo sourit à ces mots, un sourire résigné et heureux d'avoir pris une telle décision…

-Duo, si un jour tu me laisses pour n'importe quelle raison, alors je partirai de ce monde et j'irai te rejoindre immédiatement…  
-Hee-chan, je veux pas… je veux pas que tu…  
-DUO ! Je ne pourrais jamais te laisser seul, alors… prends ce que je t'ai dit comme une promesse.  
-Hee-chan…  
-Ca sera la seule promesse que je te ferai, toujours être avec toi quoiqu'il arrive…  
-Je t'aime

Ils finirent la journée comme prévu, passèrent une soirée romantique, bien que les pizzas étaient une erreur pour le côté romantique – Heero se promit d'emmener Duo au restaurant la prochaine fois pour le côté « romantique » – et finit par une nuit en amour et douceur…

Samedi 22 Mai

La salle était en effervescence, les fiancés étaient félicités de toutes parts… Il faut dire qu'être le PDG du plus grand consortium des colonies ne pouvait pas jouer sur la discrétion. Même si Quatre avait souhaité de fêter ses fiançailles juste avec sa famille et ses amis… cela était impossible ! La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, d'autres sociétés, clients ou même gouvernement lui ont envoyé des représentants pour le féliciter. Malgré tout, Quatre était aux anges : il officialisait sa relation avec Trowa et formerait bientôt une future famille. Si Duo et Heero s'étaient fiancés pendant la fête surprise d'Heero, lui avait eu l'obligation de faire des fiançailles dans le respect de la tradition, n'est pas PDG qui le veut… Quatre s'était finalement retrouvé dans les bras de Trowa sur le banc du jardin après moult félicitation, remerciement, et autres agréments.

-Trowa ?  
-Hum ?  
-Je suis le plus heureux des hommes à présent…  
-Tu ne l'étais pas avant mon ange ? demanda le clown blanc.  
-Si, mais maintenant je t'appartiendrais pour toujours ! Il lui fit un magnifique sourire.  
-Moi aussi, fit l'ancien mercenaire.  
-Mais dans quelques instants y'en a un qui le deviendra… dit malicieusement Quatre.  
- ??? Comment tu sais le futur toi ?  
-Mon petit doigt me l'a dit  
-Tu me feras penser à remercier Duo pour la décoration, le buffet et les chocolats. Murmura sensuellement Trowa dans l'oreille de Quatre.  
-Tu oses prononcer le nom d'un autre homme comme ça ?? s'amusa le blond.  
-Non… mais j'avoue que y'en a un qui sera le plus heureux de la Terre ce soir… à part nous !  
-Comment tu le sais ? s'intrigua Quatre  
-Heero… fut la seule réponse de Trowa.

A l'autre bout du jardin, un certain brun les cheveux en bataille demanda en mariage un natté, avec comme demande une seule alliance… sans aucun mot… Une alliance où était gravée une unique expression: « C'est ma Promesse ».

Finito ! je suis sadique je sais  
Reviews ??

* * *

(1) clin d'œil à la Rue des Lupercales de Mimi Yuy… lisez, lisez  
(2) Duo parle à Duo au téléphone °  
(3) La c'est Heero qui rencontre Heero °  
(4) décidément Heero va finir détective°  
(5) Heero fusille du regard tous ceux qui osent prétendre que Duo n'est pas à lui… Quel possessif ! regarde Duo Bon, qui se ressemble s'assemble hein ?  
(6) Mon œil oui !  
(7) Mon dieu à cause de moi, Duo est un pervers aux yeux lubriques ! 

Bon c'est un peu plus court que la normale mais bon, j'ai pas voulu rallonger au risque de décolorer et rendre ennuyeux l'histoire… je m'excuse m(--)m  
Autres choses je répondrais au reviews un de ces jours je vous le jure ! mais sachez que ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'une fic est lue, alors mettez une review même si c'est pour dire « j'aime bien, c'est quand la suite » (euh, y'a une limite quand même hein ? Il suffit juste de ne pas être oppressant pour les nerfs de l'autrice°) (Ndb : l'écoutez pas : arrêtez pas de la presser comme ça elle écrira plus, plus vite . C'est ce que je fais ;p)


	6. Juin

Auteur : Timaye  
Base : Gundam wing  
Couple : 01x02  
Disclamer : je me demande si c'est vraiment la peine de préciser…  
Bêta : toujours la même…même si elle veut pas remplir son coin… ndlb : Pourquoi ? Tu le fais si bien…  
P'tits Blabla : Moi : Il a mis du temps à venir celui la…  
Duo : on se demande c'est à cause de qui…  
Moi : ...  
Notes débiles : je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de prendre du retard sur ce que je veux faire… enfin bon là je glande alors que je dois faire autre chose… C'est n'importe quoi ! Et aussi la question qui tue : « La mère de Toto a trois enfants Pif, Paf et ? »  
Et puis c'est toujours pas ma mise en page ...

* * *

**Rar (réponses au reviews) **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt mais bon °

**BakaSama Maxwell **: Hé hé hé ! Voila la suite D'ailleurs je te l'annonce d'ores et déjà, tu es celle qui m'as mis le plus de reviews

**Hina Maxwell : **Il semblerait que j'ai du mal à faire autre chose que du mignon en ce moment °

**Lolo** : rien à dire, je te vois de moins en moins souvent sur irc - T'es où ?

**infinitylight** : rien à dire aussi, toi par contre je te vois très souvent A quand la suite de tes fics ?

**ChtiteElfie** : À quand que t'écris toi ? Moi j'attends hein ? se cache pour éviter la chibifaux

**blurp3** : oki je continue à écrire mes stupides notes

**Nékojin** : Faut pas me crier dessus° Y'a la suite, et j'ai déjà le scénar jusqu'à la fin… il suffit de l'écrire maintenant °

**L'ange gardien** : Héééééé ! Mais ne te petit Suisside pas ! Je veux pas avoir de mort sur la conscience moi °

* * *

****

**Juin**

****

Le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent… Un couple de fiancés se promenait le long du lac. Tous deux profitaient de cette belle journée pour faire une pause dans leurs activités professionnelles. Ils se parlaient de tout et de ri… euh… plutôt l'un parlait de tout et de rien, l'autre n'ayant même pas le temps de caser un seul mot.

Heero, se mit à réfléchir très vite (1)… Puisqu'ils étaient engagés l'un envers l'autre Duo ne lui en voudrait pas à mort, donc sa vie est sauve, ne ? Duo ne pouvait pas vouloir être veuf avant le mariage quand même… mariage qui se déroulera dans deux mois exactement. Il s'approcha discrètement de son fiancé et… le poussa, sans honte et sans scrupule, dans l'eau fraîche du lac.

PLOUF ! (2)

Ledit Duo, Shinigami à ses heures, ex-mercenaire, ex-tueur, ex-adjudant-chef des preventers, ex-terroriste, ex-pilote de gundam, ex-champion de dégèlement du Hee-chan, regrettait profondément, mais alors vraiment d'avoir dégelé le perfect soldier à ce point… Il était trempé, et malgré que l'on soit en Juin l'eau était encore fraîche… même très! Duo grelottait de froid et voulut se venger, coûte que coûte ! On était shinigami ou on ne l'était pas ! Il prit gentiment la main qu'Heero lui tendit et… il retomba dans l'eau ! Son plan avait lamentablement échoué, comment cela se faisait-il ? (3) Il leva ses yeux et regarda « son chéri d'amour » qui avait l'air de vouloir étouffer un fou rire incontrôlable… Minute ! Un fou rire incontrôlable ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment Heero ou pas ? J'ai bien dit : un fou rire incontrôlable ?

-Qui êtes vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de mon fiancé ? demanda Duo.  
-Mais c'est bien moi… Duo-chan ! répondit Heero avec amusement.  
-Répondez à ma question, où est mon fian-ATCHOUUUUUM ! éternua le natté.  
-MwahahaaahaaaHAHAAAAHAAAAAAAA ! ri Hee-chan-je-suis-mort-de-rire-et-alors ?

Duo était vexé comme un pou… Non seulement il commençait à être malade, mais en plus, il fallait que son fiancé se lâche et éclate de rire sans retenue quand il était ridiculisé ! Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées (et dans la flotte) qu'il ne vit pas Heero qui s'approchait de lui et le soulevait sans peine pour le sortir de l'eau. Duo cria quand il se sentit soulevé hors de l'eau… Même étant un shinigami et un mercenaire expérimenté, la surprise n'était pas quelque chose de courant… Son cœur avait même raté quelques battements et il avait frôlé l'infarctus.

Heero porta le natté jusqu'à chez eux, en prenant bien soin de le couvrir avec son sweat. Mais trop tard, le mal était fait… Duo avait écopé d'une bonne fièvre accompagnée d'un rhume qui le cloua au lit dès le début de la soirée… Soirée qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu de passer comme ça. Il bouda son Hee-chan au début, histoire de montrer son mécontentement, mais… le naturel revient vite au galop. Rester silencieux très longtemps était déjà une chose, bouder Heero était une autre, faire les deux en même temps c'était impossible pour un être humain, mais pour Duo… c'était plus qu'impossible ! Il réussit à tenir sans mal les 10 premières minutes. A la onzième, il commença à se mordre les lèvres pour résister… A la douzième, il commençait à regretter, à 12 minutes et demi il commençait à péter un plomb…  
L'ex perfect-soldier avait remarqué le manège de son fiancé. Il décida de le laisser le bouder, tel qu'il le connaît, Duo ne tiendrait pas plus de 15 minutes… Il continua à préparer le repas pour le natté et lui-même : ce soir dîner au lit ! Heero entendit Duo crier d'exaspération, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. _« Tiens, _pensa-t-il_, 16 minutes et 26 secondes, record battu !»_

-HEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! cria Duo, JE VAIS MOURIR !  
pas de réponse  
-HEE-CHAN, AU SECOURS !  
toujours pas de réponse  
-HEE-CHAN, JE TE BOUDE PLUS ! HEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Un Heero entra dans la chambre en reculant. Duo observait attentivement ce qui se passait, ou plutôt admirait une partie anatomique de son fiancé. Il déglutit difficilement : malgré qu'ils soient fiancés, qu'il ait déjà vu Heero nu, qu'il ait déjà vu avec un spandex, qu'il l'ait déjà vu dans tout pleins d'habits différents, il ne cessait de penser qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un fiancé avec un joli derrière… Il bava…

-Duo, au lieu de reluquer mes charmantes fesses, regarde ce que j'ai ammené ! taquina Heero.  
-Un home-cinéééééééééééééééé ! Yattaaaaaaaaaa ! Finalement, ça a du bon d'être maAAAATCHOUM !  
-… se retient de rire  
-J'ai rien dit  
-Mwahahaahaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Et Heero se mit à rire d'une manière très indécente.  
-Mal de crâneuuuh ! se plaint Duo  
-Duo, tu vas prendre ces médicaments, dit le brun en sortant toutes sortes de plaquettes de médicaments du sac, puis tu vas m'attendre pour que j'amène le dîner…  
-Mais je vais m'ennuyer… Et pas ces pseudo bonbons à la noix qui sont même pas bon…  
-…  
-En plus c'est des escroqueurs !  
-3…  
-Ils osent mettre de jolies couleurs pour…  
-2…  
-…Tromper les enfants qui veulent pas…  
-1…  
-…Prendre ces trucs immondes… Aouich… Ma tête… (-)  
-Tiens… mon chéri, fit Heero passablement fatigué

Cependant un Duo malade était… enfin bon… Il répondit par une manière très mature par « merci papa » avec une moue d'enfant adorable et tira la langue pour accompagner le tout.

Après un repas qui fut très léger, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus décida de s'occuper plus particulièrement de son fiancé. Il commença à embrasser Duo lentement… très lentement… La télé devint vite un fond sonore tandis qu'un certain brun continuer à torturer langoureusement un natté… Il le cala contre son torse et commença à humer ses cheveux… Il remonta la couverture sur eux et se pencha pour pouvoir à nouveau s'abreuver de désir sur les lèvres de son fiancé… fiancé qui s'était endormi sans scrupule dans la chaleur prodiguée le corps de l'ex-terroriste aux yeux de saphir…

-Alors c'est ça ta vengeance mon amour ? T'endormir tranquillement, à moitié assommé par les médicaments et bercé par la chaleur ? murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Duo.

Heero arrangea les oreillers, s'allongea et Duo se réajusta dans une position qui lui avait l'air plus confortable : la tête sur le torse de son amoureux, une jambe sur sa taille et l'autre entremêlée à celles son homme. Un vague sourire idiot de béatitude se dessinait sur son visage… Un « Moi, je t'aime Heero » se fit entendre…

Le brun sourit à cette phrase et soudain, il sentit une jambe mal placée entre les siennes… Il essaya de sortir du lit et d'aller rendre visite à sa douche, mais un corps l'empêchait de bouger… Heero, en tant que bon soldat essaya de calmer ses ardeurs… Seulement un Duo endormi ne l'aidait pas. Un Duo endormi et fiévreux l'aidait encore moins… Il sentait la chaleur trop élevée du corps de Duo, il sentait le corps trempé de Duo, il sentait le souffle chaud de Duo… En somme rien de très bon pour quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'une bonne douche… et bien froide !  
Il fit des respirations et essaya de penser à des choses abominables : J en bikini, J en bikini, J en bikin… _« Ca a l'air de marcher » _Quand d'un coup, Duo vint s'installer sans crier gare sur un Heero qui avait à peine réussit à calmer ses ardeurs, et on ne parle pas, bien sûr, d'une jambe un peu trop haut placée, d'une main glissée on ne sait comment sous le t-shirt et d'une bouche entrain de suçoter la base du cou… Heero réessaya de réciter ses mantras (J en bikini), mais un certain endormi ne le laissait pas se concentrer suffisamment. Un gémissement sorti de sa bouche… Il tenta par tous les moyens de remettre Duo à sa place : c'était sans compter que ledit Duo était la réplique même d'une sangsue… Duo embrassa Heero avant de se rouler sur le côté et continuait à dormir comme un bien heureux.  
Le brun prit l'opportunité et alla rendre visite à sa douche… Revenant de la salle d'eau, Heero se réinstalla dans le lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller son fiancé. Peine perdue, dès qu'Heero fut installé Duo se colla de nouveau contre la seule source de chaleur, et se frotta contre Heero… J en bikin…  
Décidément la nuit allait être longue…

Au petit matin, Heero n'avait dormi, au grand maximum, que deux heures… Il ne pouvait pas bouger de toute façon. Il sentit son ange grelotter contre lui, pourtant ils étaient sous la couette et Duo avait de la fièvr… Kuso ! Duo avait de la fièvre ! Il se leva précipitamment du lit et alla chercher un gant de toilette trempé pour nettoyer les sueurs froides du natté. Il changea son pyjama trempé par ailleurs, le borda et se remit au lit. A peine fut-il allongé que Duo se rapprocha de la source de chaleur supplémentaire qu'était Heero. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit sans lâcher sa moitié. Il crut même entendre ronronner de plaisir, même si Duo grelottait encore de froid.

Quelques heures plus tard, Heero se réveilla pour vérifier l'état de Duo : ce dernier était tout trempé mais sa température avait diminué. L'ex-perfect-soldier enfila son costume de perfect-cooking et se mit au travail pour cuisiner un bon et léger plat pour son malade. Sachant que les pupilles gustatives de Duo étaient décuplées lorsqu'il est malade, Heero prit soin de goûter chaque plat destiné à son amour. Quand la dure tâche de cuisiner et de goûter ses plats fut finie (même qu'il se félicitait), il porta le plateau dans la chambre du malade et essaya de réveiller Duo. Manque de chance, déjà que d'habitude il avait toujours eu un mal fou à faire lever son amour pour qu'il ne soit pas en retard à sa fac et que lui-même ne soit pas en retard à son travail… Mais là… Duo s'était littéralement collé à lui, l'avait tiré sur lit et l'embrassait à pleine bouche, mais le pire c'était que ce dernier le faisait inconsciemment (4). Il ne pu que répondre aux baisers enflammés de son amour, de plus cette bouche n'arrêtait pas de quémander le goût de ses lèvres. Heero savait que Duo ne se souviendrait pas de ces événements, dès qu'il se réveillerait il oublierait tout… Ce qui était quand même la meilleure solution sinon son image en prendrait un coup ! Heero essaya de se dégager de la prise de son Dulle, mais comme tout Shinigami qui se respecte, tout ce qui est propriété de Shinigami appartient à Shinigami… Et il semblerait que ce vieil adage s'applique ici même, et Duo était très possessif !

Heero sentait que son entre-jambe ne tarderait pas à s'éveiller, surtout si Duo se frottait comme cela contre lui… Trop tard. Le mal était fait ! Heero n'allait plus pourvoir tenir longtemps, d'ailleurs il faisait tout son possible pour repousser son fougueux fiancé jusqu'au moment où il décida de ne plus opposer la moindre résistance contre les vigoureuses attaques traîtresses de Duo. Avec un peu de chance, Duo finira par s'arrêter de lui-même ou bien il réussirait à calmer ses ardeurs… Soudain Duo roula sur le côté et laissa Heero frustré à côté de lui. Ce dernier se leva et alla faire un tour du côté de la douche froide…

Duo se réveilla peu de temps après. Ayant vu le plateau qui lui était visiblement destiné (5), il s'apprêtait à manger quand il vit Heero sortir de la douche. La vue de son fiancé presque nu (6), dégoulinant d'eau, lui coupait le souffle… Il était tellement abasourdi qu'il avait fait tombé sa cuillère. Heero l'aguichait, c'est sur ! En plus il osait s'en aller en lui montrant son joli derrière ! Mais quel culot ! Est-ce qu'il avait déjà chauffer Heero comme ça, puis partait sans demander son dû (7)! Franchement, c'était bien culotté de sa part ! Bon il n'avait rien à dire, il avait une magnifique vue et dès le matin, il avait à manger au lit, son amour ne l'a pas forcé à se lever, il était bien dans sa couette… Franchement que demander de plus ?

Heero n'avait pas la conscience qu'une paire d'yeux baladeurs le scrutait, ou plutôt il faisait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Sa petite vengeance personnelle commença dès la sortie de la douche, et déjà Duo commençait à tremper son drap (8). Il continua sa démarche lente et sensuelle jusqu'à son placard, puis s'habilla sans aucune gêne devant un Shinigami baveux. Se félicitant pour se faire désirer de son fiancé, il lança à Duo un nochalant : « Je vais aller faire des courses mon chéri, et toi interdiction de quitter le lit !» Il ne laissa pas protester et rajouta l'air de rien : « Quatre est prévenu que tu es malade, d'ailleurs il passe bientôt te voir, alors soit sage ». A ces mots, la sonnette se fit entendre, puis une porte claqua et Quatre apparu dans la chambre, telle une tornade. En bon Maman-poule, il s'inquiétait pour Duo à l'annonce de sa maladie. Il l'examinait sous toutes les coutures et posa milles questions sur son bien-être. Heero s'éclipsa en ricanant et se félicitait comme s'il avait réussit à détruire une base d'Oz tout seul.

Epilogue de cet épisode : Duo fut condamné à rassurer Quatre en maudissant son fiancé, sa vengeance va être terrible, foi de Shinigami !

* * *

(1) C'est-à-dire très très très très très très très très vite :p

(2) Hé hé hé hé, tu as vu fey ?

(3) Hé hé, la fameuse blague je te tire aussi dans l'eau n'a pas marché.

(4) Il dort hein ?

(5) De toute façon, destiné ou pas, il aurait pris.

(6) Serviette !

(7) Il n'en avait pas conscience, il dormait !

(8) bave bave bave


	7. Juillet

Auteur : Timaye  
Beta : Aquadragon Lili  
Couple : les classiques  
Base : gundamW  
Genre : Yaoi mimi tout plein  
Dislamer : ils sont à moi, si, si… Pourquoi personne ne me croît ?  
Ptits blabla : il a mis longtemps à venir celui-là… j'en suis désolée m(--)m  
Aujourd'hui il y a aussi les notes d'infinitylight (abrégée en infy :p)  
RAR :MERCIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

**Juillet ou la suite des aventures du couple infernale**

« - Hee-chan, tu peux me passer les nouveaux draps ? Tu sais ceux qui ont des nounours imprimés dessus ! Hurla Duo de la nouvelle chambre à coucher.  
- Duo c'est bientôt l'heure ! Pour les draps, on verra plus tard ! Pour l'instant prends ton sac, les nounours, ta veste et on y va ! Lui répondit Heero.  
- Mais la chambre n'est pas prête ! Gémit son mari.  
- Tant pis, il est deux heures et on a rendez-vous à trois, on a plus le temps là ! dit l'ex-perfect soldier»

Duo laissa tomber les draps rayés, prit sa veste et alla dans la voiture. Heero démarra et se dirigea vers la ville.

Un an… Un an depuis qu'ils se sont promis l'un à l'autre, un an qu'ils s'appartiennent légalement, un an qu'ils se sont promis de rester ensemble pour toujours…

**Flash back**

« - Je vous déclare mari et mari, vous pouvez embrasser la euh… le marié.  
- Hee-chan, murmura le natté dans l'oreille de son nouvellement mari.  
- Hn ? fit Heero rêveusement  
- Si un jour tu pars avant moi, alors je te suivrais aussitôt, dit doucement le châtain, je ne pourrais jamais survivre sans toi… Never …»  
Ce dernier mot fit frissonner le brun… A croire que même pour lui son monde tournait autour de son seul et unique amour.  
« -Si un jour tu me quittes, alors ce jour la sera le jour de mon départ, lui dit Heero en guise de réponse.  
- C'est une promesse ?  
- C'est une promesse. »  
**fin du flash back**

La voiture roulait à une vitesse constante, en trajectoire rectiligne et sur une route plate (1). La conduite arrivait à déstresser le conducteur qui de toute façon, était tellement concentré sur la route qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment angoisser. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas du passager qui était entrain de se ronger ses jolis ongles manucurés… Duo sentit que la boule présente dans son estomac grossissait considérablement et était entrain de remonter le long de son œsophage. Cette sensation s'accentuait surtout à la vue des couffins-autos sur la banquette arrière. A 21 ans, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cette extrême angoisse, et qu'il avait aussi peur, pourtant il était Shinigami, un ancien mercenaire, un ancien pilote de gundam, une personne entraînée, un joker, un… Son visage devenait de plus en plus blême au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, il essayait par tous les moyens de se calmer… Peines perdues, ses tentatives se résolvaient en échec qui ne firent que renforcer sa peur…  
Voyant son amour se tendre (2), Heero essaya de le calmer en lançant une conversation, il espéra que cela suffirait à faire oublier l'anxiété de Duo… En tout cas, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

« - Duo-koi, appela Heero.  
- Hmmm ? La voix de son mari le tira de sa torpeur.  
- Tu sais que l'on va avoir un garçon et une petite fille hein ? demanda l'ex-pilote du Wing  
- Hn ?  
- Des jumeaux !  
- Hn.  
- Deux petits bébés rien qu'a nous.  
-.Hn.  
- Deux merveilles, deux trésors ! s'émerveilla d'avance Hee-je-deviens-gaga-chan !  
-Hn.  
- Comment on va pouvoir les appeler ? demanda Heero, un tantinet agacé.  
- Hn…  
- J'ai pensé à…  
- Hn.  
- DUO ! Cria Heero, tout en conduisant.  
- Hn ?  
- Tu es entrain de piquer mes répliques là !  
-Hn…  
-Tu te rends compte que tu piques mon rôle ?  
-Hn.  
- C'est censé être ma réponse là… chéri ! Ajouta le brun d'une voix aguicheuse et sensuelle.

un gloups se fit entendre en même temps que'Heero garait la voiture

Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour parler autant…  
- Hn ?  
- Duo, on est arrivé mon cœur, on doit desc… »

Heero n'avait jamais pu finir la phrase, le natté s'était complètement jeté sur lui et l'embrassait fougueusement, puis il s'accrocha désespérément à la chemise de son mari comme si c'était son dernier salut, Duo se mit nerveusement à pleurer. A bout de nerfs, il se laissa cajoler par son tendre mari, profitant du bien-être procuré par ce dernier. Il resta contre le torse de son amour (3), s'imbibant de son odeur, de sa chaleur et de sa force. L'ex pilote du deathscyte sentit une main dans ses cheveux qui caressa sa tête, la voix rassurante d'Heero le réconforta. Il se calma peu à peu, de toute façon quoiqu'il se passerait Heero serait toujours avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il descendirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans l'orphelinat d'apparence vétuste. A cet instant tous deux savait que le tournant qu'ils allaient prendre marquerait le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Accueillis par la directrice de l'établissement, une femme aux traits sévères et une bouche pincée,Duo et Heero furent conduits au bureau de cette dernière. Elle leurs fit remplir les papiers pour l'adoption, les justificatifs pour l'assistante sociale et elle leurs fit signer un papier comme quoi ils jurèrent sur leur honneur qu'ils sont venus chercher les enfants, et que ces derniers n'auront plus aucun lien avec l'orphelinat.  
Madame Raminier, la directrice, les conduits vers la nursery où attendaient sagement deux adorables bébés de 4 mois. Elle leurs expliqua que l'adoption de ces jumeaux la soulageait grandement, car depuis que la loi qui interdisait l'adoption à séparer des jumeaux et des frères et sœurs, la probabilité pour que ces deux petits partent de l'orphelinat était très faible. L'orphelinat ne pouvait pas s'offrir le luxe de les garder jusqu'à leur majorité, deux bouches en moins c'était déjà ça de gagner.

Entrant dans la pièce, Duo vit une multitude de berceaux contre les murs dont deux d'entre eux étaient au milieu de la pièce. Un petit bruit attira l'attention du natté : il vit qu'un petit garçon était assit au pied d'un des deux berceau. Il voulut s'approcher du garçon âgé d'environ 4 ans pour lui poser quelques questions quand soudain la directrice se mit à crier, faisant ainsi pleurer les bébés présents dans la pièce. Au cri, des infirmières et des nurses accoururent dans la pièce pendant que la directrice empoignait le jeune garçon et que le couple consola les jumeaux. Hors de la nursery on entendit la directrice hurlait sur l'enfant.

« -Toi ! Espèce de moins que rien, que faisais-tu là dedans ?  
Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.  
-Et répond quand je te parle numéro 41 !cria-t-elle excédée.

Aucun son ne sortait de la bouche du garçon, les seules réponses qu'elle obtint étaient les pleurs des bébés qui redoublèrent d'intensité. Le garçon allait se cacher, tremblant, derrière les jambes de Duo pendant que ce dernier calmait un des jumeaux. Il confia celui qu'il tenait à son mari, se baissa et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Le garçon cachait son visage inondé de larme dans les bras de Duo, n'osant pas affronter le regard courroucé de sa directrice. Duo sentit la frayeur émanant du petit et voulut avoir une explication plausible avec la directrice.

« -Madame, commença le natté, pourquoi au nom de Dieu (qui est pour moi Shinigami, mais bon) criez-vous sur ce petit ?  
-C'est un moins que rien, répondit-elle sèchement, un déchet ! A chaque fois que quelqu'un veut l'adopter et le prend à l'essai pour quelques jours, il s'enfuit. Et en plus il ne parle même pas à croire qu'il est muet !  
-Mais ce n'est pas de cette façon que vous…  
-Il n'est pas capable de jouer avec les autres ; il ne nous cause que des problèmes, il… »

Duo n'écoutait même plus cette femme, et regardait Heero. Il lui fit comprendre qu'ils devaient absolument faire quelque chose pour cet enfant. On ne pouvait pas laisser ce bout de chou à cette mégère… Mais seulement un détail l'intriguait encore, pourquoi diable, cette femme appela le petit par un numéro ?

« -Cette chose n'a pas de nom, dit méchamment la directrice, il a toujours refusé tout les prénoms que nous lui donnons, il ne répond à aucun ! Il se débrouille toujours pour nous faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas du prénom.  
Je vous dis que ce gosse est un rejet, un détritus ! C'est un vrai monstre ! Il n'a pas besoin de prénom… Non mais vous avez vu des yeux dorés vous ? C'est vraiment le diable en pers…  
-On l'adopte, coupa Duo avant que l'abominable bonne femme ne finissent sa phrase.  
-Duo ! s'exclama Heero  
-Hee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, supplia son mari.  
-Veuillez venir dans mon bureau, les invita la directrice, pour régler les papiers de cette plaie »

Par plaie, elle désigna su menton le garçon blottit dans les bras du châtain. Heero portant les jumeaux et Duo le garçon suivaient la bonne femme. Une fois dans la pièce, elle se précipita pour sortir les papiers administratifs pendant que le couple s'installait sur les sièges et qu'Heero réajustait les deux bébés qui dormaient comme des bienheureux dans ses bras. Ce dernier fixa son amour et interpella la directrice.

« -Excusez-moi Madame Raminier, mais puis-je avoir une conversation privé avec mon mari ? demanda poliment le brun passablement énervé contre l'attitude de la directrice.  
-Ah oui ! Mais bien sûr ! Mais n'oubliez pas de m'appeler pour signer ces papiers, je pense que c'est une bonne idée d'adopter ce petit mons…  
-DEHORS ! lui intima l'ex perfect soldier d'une voix glaciale »

La directrice sortit sans demander son reste, cependant elle rappela au couple qu'en cas de besoin elle se trouvait à côté. En voyant la directrice passer devant lui, le petit garçon se recroquevilla, transit de peur.

« -Duo, commença Heero, nous sommes encore trop jeunes pour adopter un garçon de cet âge  
-Mais Hee-chan, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, regarde-le ! supplia le natté. De plus Quatre et Trowa…  
-Mon cœur, Quatre et Trowa sont un peu plus âgés que nous…  
-Mais…  
-Mon ange, trois enfants… Tu penses qu'on va pouvoir s'en sortir ? demanda le brun, même s'il savait déjà la réponse que lui donnerait son mari.  
-Mais oui ! Dit sérieusement le natté. Et s'il faut l'année qui arrive, j'arrêterai mes études pour m'occuper d'eux, ou alors je prendrais des cours par correspondance s'il le faut ! Même que…»

L'ex pilote du Wing sourit devant la ténacité de sa moitié. Il s'avait que les études étaient très importantes aux yeux de son mari, il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas résister au Duo-mode-Chibi-yeux-suppliants. De plus il semblerait que le petit y mettait du sien aussi. Il n'avouerait jamais à Duo qu'il l'aurait adopté de toute façon.  
Duo sentit un changement d'humeur de son mari et lui gratifia de son sourire le plus tendre pour faire complètement basculer la balance en sa faveur. Il savait alors qu'il avait gagné (4) et que désormais leur vie serait complètement bouleversée avec l'arrivée de trois enfant en même temps. Il se promit que ces enfants là, ne seraient pas les seuls à rejoindre la famille, d'autres viendraient plus tard.

Duo s'approcha de son homme et l'embrassa tendrement. Il prit l'un des deux bébés pour qu'Heero puisse aller régler l'histoire de l'adoption, puis retourna sur son siège où attendait le garçon. Il prit ce dernier sur ses genoux tandis que l'enfant s'accrochait à son T-shirt de peur qu'il ne le laisse une fois encore. Pendant qu'Heero remplissait les papiers tout en veillant le bébé, Duo chuchota au petit garçon.

« -Tu sais, à partir de maintenant tu vas avoir deux papas, t'es content ? » demanda le natté.  
Le petit hocha la tête et lui sourit. Il observa le petit être qui dormait dans les bras de son nouveau papa et regardait ce dernier.  
« -Et en plus, tu vas avoir un petit frère et une petite sœur à surveiller, à t'en occuper, et tu vas devenir le meilleur grand frère ! » Duo incita le garçon à toucher les joues rouges du bébé et le petit toucha avec crainte sa petite sœur. L'adulte lui décrivait aussi leur maison blanche aux volets bleus, la famille formée par les autres pilotes et des mads. Il était tellement plongé dans son récit qu'il n'entendit pas la voix de son mari qui l'appelait. Soudain il sentit qu'une main s'était posée sur son épaule et vit que son mari essayait de lui demander quelque chose.

« -Duo-koi, il faut donner trois prénoms à nos trois amours  
-… Et elle a rien dit ? demanda le natté.  
-Non, souffla le brun, elle en était même reconnaissante.  
-Papa ? demanda le garçon en direction d'Heero  
-Oui ? répondit-il en souriant  
-Câlin, réclama le garçon.  
-Et moi alors ? demanda Duo faussement boudeur, tout s'émerveillant car le premier mot que LEUR fils prononçait était _papa_. »

Le garçon s'exécutait et embrassait ses deux parents à tour de rôle. Cependant la directrice s'impatientait, et elle le fit remarquer en demandant  
« -Je laisse 41 pour lui ?dit le mégère désobligeante.  
-NON, s'exclama Duo !  
-41…4-1 … Shinichi(5), dit Heero. Ca te plait Shinichi ? demanda le brun en se tournant vers le petit garçon. »  
Le nouvellement dénommé Shinichi hocha vigoureusement de la tête et lui fit un grand sourire. La petite fille fut nommée Mitsuki et le garçon Kazuki. Désormais la famille Yuy-Maxwell comptait 5 membres pour l'instant et les deux parents se jurèrent que leurs enfants ne connaîtraient pas les affres qu'ils avaient subits. Toute la famille sortait de l'orphelinat le cœur léger, Duo portant Mitsuki et tenant la main de Shinichi. Il était 15h00 et une voiture contenant une famille entière roulait vers le centre-ville pour acheter le nécessaire pour leur fils aîné.

Pendant ce temps, devant la maison blanche aux volets bleus, plusieurs personnes attendaient patiemment le retour (du roi) (note d'infy : loooooooooooool) de la famille Yuy-Maxwell… Enfin sept personnes attendaient patiemment, deux bébés dormaient pendant que quatre enfants jouaient tranquillement, tandis qu'un homme tournait en rond sous l'œil amusé d'une petite fille.

« -Onc' Kouat' si tu continues comme ça, t'auras plus de cheveux, après t'es pas beau ! fit remarquer intelligemment Ebelline, 5ans, fille aînée de la famille royale.  
-Oui, oncle Kat' en plus t'es entrain d'enlever toute l'herbe de Tonton Dulle en même temps que t'es cheveux ! sur-enchérit Johann, 4ans, frère de Miss Ebelline.  
-PAPA ! Crièrent deux garçons de 4 ans, blonds et identiques. Y'a une tuture qui arrive là ! Y'a une tuture !

Ledit Quatre, excité comme une puce et très nerveux (ils ont dit à 15h30 or il est déjà 16h00 mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? un accident ? un kidnapping ?) s'arrêta de tourner en rond, regarda ses fils d'un air reconnaissant et vit la voiture de ses amis se garer. Cependant une surprise l'attendait, le blond vit Duo portait un bébé et Heero portait un autre bébé, jusqu'ici tout est normal, mais il vit aussi qu'un petit garçon s'était caché derrière les longues jambes fuselées du natté. Il se demandait qui était se petit, puisque ses amis ne devaient revenir qu'avec deux bébés…

Les deux époux accueillirent leurs invités dans leur maison en déposant tout d'abord les deux bébés dans leur grand lit, en attendant que ceux des bébés soient pourvus de draps… En tant qu'hôtes, ils s'occupèrent de servir l'apéritif à leurs amis et de leurs expliquer le pourquoi du comment ils sont en retard… Mais la curiosité de Quatre prit le dessus, et ce dernier n'avait pas laissé le temps au couple d'expliquer quoique ce soit. Quatre s'apprêtait à demander des explications quand il se fit doubler par son fils.

« -Tonton Dulleee ! C'est qui le petiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ? demanda Seth l'un des deux jumeaux.  
-Oui c'est quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? demanda Jun, copie conforme du premier interrogateur.  
-Duo, qui est-ce ? demanda Quatre. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant autant de ressemblance entre le père et les fils. Quatre et les jumeaux ne comprenaient pas pourquoi toute l'assemblée riait.  
Duo prit Shinichi dans ses bras, mais ce dernier essayait de cacher son visage dans le cou de son père. Le natté le posa un instant pour qu'il puisse employé les grands moyens : montrer le visage d'ange de son fils à ses amis, mais c'était sans compter Shinichi. Une fois posé à terre, le petit garçon courrait en direction de son autre papa, et essayait désespérément de se cacher entre celui-ci et le dossier du canapé. Le natté attrapa son fils et lui fit subir la pire des tortures : les chatouilles. L'enfant du abandonné face à son père aussi machiavélique.

« -Je vous présente mon fils !dit Duo avec de la fierté dans la voix ; fils qui essayait de se cacher comme il le pouvait.

Ton fils ! cria Quatre.  
-Mon fils. Affirma Duo  
-Ton fils ! cria Quatre.  
-Mon fils. Affirma Duo  
-Ton fils ! cria Quatre.  
-Mon fils. Affirma Duo  
-Ton fils ! cria Quatre.  
-Mon fils. Affirma Duo  
-Ton fils ! cria Quatre.  
-Mon fils. Affirma Duo  
-Ton fils ! cria Quatre.  
-Mon fils. Affirma Duo amusé  
(…)  
-Et aussi celui de Yuy ? demanda Wufei  
-Yuy-Maxwell s'il te plaît, fit remarquer ledit Yuy  
-Bien sûr ! C'est aussi le fils de mon amour, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répondit Duo comme si c'était une question aussi bête que les pieds du pilote n°5.  
-Ah ! fut le seul mot que le chinois avait prononcé. »

Shinichi descendit des bras de son daddy et se précipita vers son papa qui voulait lui présenter la famille.  
Quatre avait beaucoup grandi depuis la fin de la guerre (il était plus grand qu'Heero qui était plus grand que Duo, mais il était un peu plus petit que Trowa), le blond avait gardé ses traits fins si caractéristique de son visage, mais avait perdu la candeur d'enfant qu'il possédait. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'à la mi-épaule, contrairement à son mari qui se les était raccourcis.  
Trowa restait le plus grand des cinq pilotes, même si maintenant il était l'associé de son mari, il n'avait jamais abandonné ses numéros au cirque.  
Le colonel Chang avait coupé ses cheveux une fois la guerre finie. Il avait ainsi terminé son deuil et vivait à présent pleinement sa vie. Même si il était un peu plus petit que Sally, il n'en était pas moins respecté par tous les preventers.  
Sa femme, Sally, restait toujours docteur chez les preventers, cependant elle avait ouvert un dispensaire pour les orphelins de guerres. En ce moment même, son humeur ressemble de plus en plus à un yoyo, elle était enceinte de 2 mois.  
Leur petite fille de 7mois, Mei-Lin, gazouillait joyeusement dans sa poussette, à côté d'Erin : troisième enfant de Zech et Noin.  
Ces derniers restaient toujours les mêmes, Zech refusant de couper ses cheveux et Noin de laisser pousser les siens.  
Réléna et Hilde avaient toutes deux gagnées en maturité et étaient devenues très amies, même si l'une est l'antagoniste de l'autre. Si Réléna restait avec le même garçon depuis plusieurs mois, Hilde changeait de petit ami aussi souvent que l'humeur girouette de Sally.

Très vite les enfants formaient ce que les adultes appela la bande des B ou les BBBBB (bandes des big bêtises bêtes et des bizarreries). L'après midi se déroula dans un calme relatif, les adultes regardaient la nouvelle génération. Shinichi n'arrêtait pas de se faire embêter par Ebelline, de ce fait il s'entendait comme cochon avec le plus jeune de la bande Johann. La demoiselle n'avait rien en commun avec sa douce tante Réléna. Elle était plutôt du genre garçon très manqué et s'associait souvent avec les jumeaux Winner pour faire des bêtises les plus imaginables. A eux cinq, les parents redoutaient déjà un avenir plein de bêtises et de farces à leurs plus grand dam.

L'heure du départ était arrivé, les invités laissaient la famille Yuy-Maxwell dans leur nouvelle intimité, et promirent de revenir le lendemain matin. Wufei riait déjà sous cape, il ne pensait pas que le couple savait les corvées de nuit qu'impliquait un bébé qui n'avait pas fait ses nuits. Mais là deux bébés ! Le chinois était en état d'euphorie, rien qu'en pensant au baka natté de Maxwell.

Après le départ des invités, Duo alla préparer le bain des deux bébés tandis qu'Heero finissait la chambre des nourrissons, laissée à l'abandon depuis le début de l'après midi. Shinichi aidait ses nouveaux parents en surveillant les deux bébés qu'ils ne tombent pas de l'immense lit (même si les jumeaux gazouillaient au centre du lit). Ensuite toute la famille assistait au bain des bébés qui se passa moins bien que prévu : les trois plus vieux se firent tremper par les deux nourrissons, la salle d'eau fut inondée au milieux de gazouillis, de jurons et de rire.

Une fois revêtus de leurs jolies grenouillères avec une queue et des oreilles d'animaux (6) ainsi que de leurs couches, Kazuki et Mitsuki commençaient à somnoler dans les bras de leurs papas et s'endormirent une fois posés dans leur berceau. Pendant qu'Heero nourrissait les deux bébés endormis(note d'infy : t'arrive à nourrir un bébé qui dort toi ? note de Timaye : si, si ça marche, tu mets un biberon dans sa bouche quand il dort et automatiquement il tète…), Duo s'occupait de leur fils aîné. Shinichi se frottait les yeux de fatigue pendant que son papa lui boutonnait son pyjama. Une fois la tâche finie, le natté porta son fils jusqu'au grand lit et le déposa en plein milieu. Il promit à son fils que ses deux papas viendraient dormir avec lui, car de toute façon, le nouveau lit de Shinichi n'était pas encore monté. Ensuite Duo alla prendre une douche et Heero entra dans la chambre pour apporter à son fils une peluche rapidement baptisée « monsieur Lapinou », puis le brun rejoignit son mari sous la douche (7).

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard le couple sorti de la salle d'eau et vit que leur garçon luttait contre le sommeil en serrant Monsieur Lapinou contre lui. Dès qu'il vit l'arrivée de ses papas, Shinichi se précipita hors de l'immense lit, s'emmêla les pieds dans les draps et la couette et tomba du lit. Avec ses réflexes de perfect-soldier, Heero rattrapa son fils avant que quelque chose de fâcheux n'arrive. Il consola son fils de la frayeur que ce dernier eu, et vit le soulagement de son mari. Tous trois s'installèrent dans le grand lit et s'endormirent après le câlin du dodo réclamé par Shinichi. Le petit garçon était content, pour une fois il n'aurait plus peur de ce qu'il se passerait durant la nuit.

Les deux adultes se firent réveiller par des pleurs et virent que l'heure du biberon nocturne arrivait. Tous deux se levèrent en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller l'aîné, ils le bordèrent correctement dans la couette, puis l'un se dirigea vers la cuisine et l'autre vers la chambre des petits.

Pendant qu'Heero s'attelait à la tâche de faire des biberons à la bonne température, Duo essayait de calmer les bébés pour éviter de réveiller Shinichi. Seulement tourner autour des berceaux, parler aux bébé et jurer, n'était pas suffisant pour calmer les petits monstres dans les couffins. Les deux little Shinigami, comme les surnommaient Duo à cet instant, pleuraient de plus belle et firent comprendre à leur pauvre Daddy leur mécontentement. Duo les prit dans ses bras et au contact de la chaleur humaine les deux petits se calmèrent et cherchèrent à téter. Cependant Duo étant ce qu'il est, c'est à dire un homme, ne pu satisfaire les désirs immédiats de ses deux charmants bambins. Le natté priait à qui voulait l'entendre pour le retour de son mari : il ne savait pas comment on portait correctement deux bébés en même temps, mais au bruit des gazouillement Duo savait qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti et il se détendit un peu...

Quand Heero revint avec les biberons salvateurs, il vit que son mari affichait un soulagement évident. Chacun nourrissait un bébé et hésitant de les remettre dans leur berceau, ils les portèrent jusqu'au grand lit et les posèrent à coté de leur grand frère. Ce soir ils dormiraient ensembles, tous les cinq…  
Duo pensait que son heure de répit était enfin arrivé et se coucher avec le cœur léger et l'esprit tranquille, mais les bébés n'avaient pas encore finit de faire leurs nuits… La directrice avait prévenu Heero que pendant quelques jours encore, les petits risquaient de se réveiller en pleine nuit et que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Le brun essaya de prévenir son mari, mais peine perdue il s'était déjà endormi.

Ce qui devait arriver alors arriva…  
Les pleurs des petits réveillèrent cette fois ci Shinichi, et à nouveau, les parents durent calmer les bébé et faire endormir trois enfants cette fois. L'aîné étant fatigué ne mit pas beaucoup de temps pour tomber comme une masse, alors que Kazuki et Mitsuki gazouillaient sans gène, chacun dans les bras d'un de leur papa. Ils montrèrent leur énergie débordante à leurs parents, tandis que Duo cherchait désespérément à faire rendormir Kazuki. Il avait besoin de ses douze heures de sommeil, lui. Dépité shinigami s'allongea sur le lit avec son fils couché sur son ventre et s'endormit aussitôt. La respiration régulière de son père berça le petit Kazuki et celui-ci s'endormi sur le torse de son père, le ventre bougeant un peu trop.

Heero était sorti avec Mitsuki quand il sentait que les bébés allaient faire de plus en plus de bruit. Il attendit que Duo le rejoigne avec Kazuki pour permettre à Shinichi de dormir tranquillement, mais jamais Duo ne vînt (8)… Intrigué, il rentra dans la chambre avec un bébé endormi sur les bras et tomba sous le charme du tableau qui se dressait devant lui. Les trois hommes de sa vie formaient une image de paix et de bonheur : Shinichi s'était lové contre son papa qui tenait Kazuki endormi sur son torse, alors que lui-même avait la natte défaite et un air irrésistiblement mignon. Heero rejoignit le reste de sa famille, s'allongea lui-même et tenait la fillette contre lui.

6h00 Quatre Winner se réveilla et prit rapidement une douche.  
6h15 Trowa Winner ouvrit un œil et se demanda où était passé son mari.  
6h20 Wufei Chang sortit pour son jogging quotidien avec dix minutes d'avance par rapport à d'habitude.  
6h23 Quatre revint mouillé de sa douche et sauta sur son mari (9)  
6h23 bis Trowa se réveilla d'un coup, trempé par Quatre et se vengea de son petit mari, une séance de câlinoutage commença chez les Winner  
6h30 Sally se réveilla et se recoucha  
6h40 La séance de tripotage, câlinoutage et de bizouillage continuait chez les Winner.  
6h45 Wufei revint de son jogging, Sally eut ses nausées matinales.  
6h47 Deuxième douche pour Quatre, première pour Trowa.  
6h48 wufei se doucha pendant que Sally s'occupait de sa petite Mei-Lin.  
6h53 Débarquement des jumeaux dans la chambre de leurs parents.  
6h53 bis Seth et Jun s'endormirent dans la couette de leurs pères à même le sol.  
7h02 Wufei sortit de la douche, s'occupa à son tour de sa fille et prépara le petit déjeuner, pendant que sa femme faisait sa toilette.  
7h05 Ebelline et Johann viennent réveiller leurs parents  
7h07 La famille Chang déjeune  
7h08 Heero Yuy-Maxwell se mit dans une position un peu plus confortable, réajusta sa fille et se rendormit.  
7h11 Quatre et Trowa sortirent de la douche et virent leurs fils endormis.  
7h13 La famille Chang est prête à partir.  
7h15 Pendant que Quatre changeait les jumeaux, Trowa commanda le petit déjeuner.  
7h16 Zech et Noin se changèrent en vitesse et filaient prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie de leurs enfants qui avaient déjà fini.  
7h17 Wufei ferma sa porte à clé.  
7h17 bis Quatre chercha sa chaussette pendant que le reste de sa famille déjeunait.  
7h19 Après un café rapidement bu et une tartine en bouche, le couple royal accompagné de leurs deux enfants se précipitaient dans la voiture.  
7h20 Quatre déjeune dans la voiture.  
7h23 La famille Winner fit demi-tour, pour que Quatre récupère son appareil photo.  
7h27 La famille Yuy-Maxwell dormait paisiblement  
7h30 La famille Chang arriva pile à l'heure devant la maison blanche aux volets bleus  
7h35 La famille Peacecraft arriva et vit la famille Chang  
7h42 La famille Winner arriva à son tour, sous les yeux amusés des autres, Quatre n'étant jamais en retard d'habitude.

Quatre s'excusa rapidement auprès des autres car c'est lui qu avait fixé l'heure du rendez-vous. Il extirpa de sa poche, le double de la clé et ouvrit la porte de la maison d'Heero et de Duo.Le blond fit entrer tout le monde et donna quelques indications très précises

« -Aucun bruit n'est permis, souffla Quatre  
-Et nous, on fait quoi ? demanda Ebelline sans baisser sa voix.  
-chut ! réprimanda son frère.  
-Vous allez surveiller vos parents, chuchota Quatre à l'attention des enfants, c'est une mission difficile vous acceptez ?  
-Oui chef, répondit dans une même voix Jun et Seth  
-Faites attention qu'ils ne fassent pas de bruits les enfants, ajouta Quatre  
-OU…  
-et pas de bruit ! finit le blond en quittant le salon »

Lesdits parents rigolèrent intérieurement, Quatre était vraiment un fin manipulateur…

Le PDG le plus riche de l'univers, entra à pas de loup dans la chambre à coucher du couple et commença son vil projet. Il prit son appareil photo et flasha la famille complètement endormie. La lumière du flash dérangea quelque peu Heero mais ce dernier ne fit pas attention et continua tranquillement son sommeil. Quatre jubilait intérieurement, ainsi le perfect soldier s'était donc vraiment ramolli. Le côté sadique du blond prit le dessus et après avoir prit quelques photos encore, Quatre se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il ouvrit monta les volets, ouvrit juste un peu la fenêtre et laissa le vent faire son travail. Le blond en mode diablotin sortit de la chambre et alla s'installer sur le canapé comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Comme il avait prévu, le vent fit son œuvre et dix minutes plus tard un certain natté criait comme un diable et déboula au salon avec son fils dans les bras. Il confia son fils à Sally puis commença à lancer des coussins sur le chinois qui n'avait strictement rien demandé. Le natté poursuivit le chinois et lui lançant des jurons et ses pantoufles. Pendant ce temps, Heero s'installa à côté d'un certain blond et lui demandait « C'est toi hein ? » qui était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Le blond lui fit un sourire en guise de réponse et continua à regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Lassé de se faire poursuivre par un motif dont il n'est pas au courant, Wufei s'arrêta brusquement, se retourna et attrapa la natte de Duo qu'il tira brutalement.

En ce beau dimanche matin, les voisins purent entendre un cri de douleur du Dieu de la mort accompagné de pleurs d'enfants et de rires. Tout le quartier savait que la maison blanche aux volets bleus était loin d'être une demeure paisible, les Yuy-Maxwell étaient connus pour être bruyant tout le temps, même durant la nuit…

* * *

(1) Ce qui nous prouve que la voiture est en mouvement rectiligne uniforme et que cette voiture admet un centre d'inertie…( note d'infy : pitié oublie le programme de temps en temps --) 

(2) Pas dans ce sens là, perverses !

(3) Duo est sur les genoux d'Heero, ses pieds sur son siège…

(4) Heu Duo ne sait pas que de toute façon Heero n'aurait jamais laissé le petit garçon… Quel fourbe ce Hee-chan !

(5) Shi4 Ichi1 en japonais bien sûr !

(6) Ka-wa-iiii desu neeeee ? So desuu

(7) Bande de Perverses!

(8) Ca fait très: et Duo mourut sous les coups de feux ennemi pour protéger ceux qu'il avait de plus cher...

Vraiment hein ? bande de perverses ultimes !


	8. Aout

Auteuse : Timaye  
Genre : Yaoi, mignon, câlinou  
Couples : les mêmes qu'avant  
Disclamer : Je me demande pourquoi je m'entête à remplir ça  
Notes : Euh, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court par manque d'inspiration (et manque de temps, le bac ça ne pardonne pas)

* * *

Août

* * *

Il faisait chaud… très chaud… même très, très chaud…

Duo en avait assez, il en avait plus qu'assez…

Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : de la pluie… malheureusement en ce début Août, la saison n'était pas encore propice aux orages…

Duo en avait marre de ce foutu soleil…

Il tapait comme un malade, dehors il faisait 43 degré à l'ombre, dedans il faisait 30 degré… 30 foutu degré…

Duo allait devenir fou... complètement cinglé… pire que Shinigami encore…

Pourtant il était déjà torse nu et en short… Il ne pouvait pas se déshabiller encore plus, sous peine de se trouver en boxer…

Duo maudissait cette satanée chaleur qui le mettait hors de lui.

Il vit Shinichi, et là c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase… Son Shini-chan se promenait tout nu… Il était tout nu… Shinichi avait le droit d'être tout nu… Et lui pas.

Duo vit son amour sortir avec ses deux petits anges.

Heero était torse nu, portant deux charmants bambins vêtus en tout et pour tout de couche. Là, c'en était trop. Le natté cria sa frustration sous les yeux ébahis de sa petite famille, il roula par terre en gesticulant, très vite imité par son fils aîné.

L'ex-perfect-soldier soupira à la vue du tableau pitoyable que lui offrait son mari, décidément il avait non pas trois enfants sur les bras, mais bel et bien quatre. Il alla poser les jumeaux sur leur tapis de jeu, releva son fils aîné, le mit sur le fauteuil d'à côté, puis s'attaqua au plus gros du problème : son mari, communément appelé Duo Maxwell… Avisant de la situation, Heero prit le téléphone et appela son sauveur, la seule personne au monde pouvant encore l'aider : Quatre R. Winner-Barton.

« -Résidence Winner-Barton, j'écoute ?  
-Jun ? C'est Heero à l'appareil !  
-Tonton Hee-chan ! Cria l'enfant au combiné. Mais comment tu sais que c'est pas Seth ?  
-Tu as une voix légèrement plus aiguë que ton frère, mais bon, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'appelle… répondit ledit Tonton Hee-chan  
-Tu veux qui ? demanda la voix fluette du jeune garçon  
-Je pourrais parler avec Quatre s'il te plaît ?  
-Ben la ça va être dur, Père est avec Papa dans leur chambre et bon…  
-Et tu ne pourrais pas transférer l'appel dans leur chambre ? demanda l'adulte.  
-Bah je sais pas faire Tonton, s'excusa Jun, je vais aller chercher…  
-Coucou Tonton Hee-chan ! cria une autre voix  
-Bonjour Seth, tu es à côté de ton frère non ?  
-Oui ! J'ai pris le combiné…dit le garçon  
-Tu sais transférer un appel ? demanda Heero  
-Je sais pas, mais si tu nous le dis on pourra certainement le faire Tonton ! fit la voix de Jun. »

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, les jumeaux réussirent enfin à transférer l'appel de leur Tonton Hee-chan. Pendant les tentatives des deux garçons, Heero s'occupa de ses bébés en les mettant sous leurs portiques. Il laissa son mari gesticuler et se rouler par terre, puis pris Shinichi dans les bras. Il reprit le téléphone et attendit le transfert. Il comprit que le transfert était réussit quand il entendit une voix furieuse à l'autre bout du fil.

Quatre était tranquillement entrain de papouiller son mari quand un coup de fil retentit dans sa chambre. Cassant alors l'ambiance torride qui y régnait, le blond décrocha le téléphone avec une aura meurtrière, sans pour autant sortir des bras de Trowa. Il dialogua avec cet interlocuteur dérangeant pendant que son mari continuer à le câliner, ce qui a pour conséquence une inattention terrible.

« -Allo ? demanda le blond. _La bouche de Trowa caressait son cou d'albâtre en déposant de nombreux baisers…_.  
-Quatre ? C'est Heero !  
-Ah ! Que veux-tu ? demanda Quatre en s'empêchant de gémir au téléphone. _La langue du brun explorait la moindre parcelle de sa peau…_  
-Tu pourrais garder mes enfants ce soir ?  
-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh Trowaaaaaa… _Son mari plongea en dessous des draps et donna toute l'attention que demandait son corps…  
_-Quatre ? Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? demanda malicieusement Heero.  
-Noooooooon, pas du tout, répondit-il en rougissant. _Les mains de Trowa entrèrent en action alors sa bouche continuait l'exploration de son corps…_  
-Je te les amène dans 15 minutes alors.  
-Oui… Puis le blond raccrocha rapidement, et reporta tout le reste de son attention sur les sensations qu'il redécouvrait à chaque fois. »

Heero alla chercher des habits pour ses deux bébés et son fils puis prépara leurs sacs, il les habilla et les conduirent chez son ami Quatre. Auparavant il porta Duo dans la salle de bain et le déposa dans la baignoire. Le natté ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il fut éclairé sur les intentions de son mari quand il sentit de l'eau froide se répandre sur sa tête. Heero allait payer cher, très cher. Il s'apprêta à l'arroser quand il vit que son mari avait déjà quitté la salle d'eau.

L'ex perfect soldier confia ses jumeaux à un Quatre échevelé rougissant et bafouillant, il demanda à son fils d'être sage malgré le fait qu'il était sur que les B five, même amputé de deux membres, garantissait des bêtises inimaginables. Il lui restait encore le plus gros des problèmes : un certain natté trempé qui devait être entrain de l'attendre chez eux de pied ferme. Il espérait que sa surprise suffirait à calmer son Shinigami sous peine d'atroces souffrances.

Il avait vu juste un tuyau d'eau froide venait a sa rencontre quand il mit un pied dans son jardin… Un jour il expliquerait à Duo ce que veut dire : restriction d'eau. Heureusement que sa surprise était prête depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Il entra dans la maison, trempé de la tête au pied, sans pour autant oublier de couper l'eau du tuyau d'arrosage. Il chercha son mari et ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver.

Duo était entrain de bouder dans son endroit habituel : la chambre. Il était roulé en boule sur le grand lit et tourna le dos ostensiblement à la porte. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de refaire sa natte, ni de s'essuyer…Malgré la chaleur, il était transit de froid, et oui, l'eau froide était froide et il n'avait même pas envie de se sécher ou de se couvrir ou même d'enlever son pantalon trempé. Mais pourquoi Heero lui faisait ça ? Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait plus ? D'habitude même s'il l'arrosait il restait toujours avec lui, et aujourd'hui il était parti comme un voleur… Duo ruminait dans son coin, les larmes menaçant de couler. Quand soudain il sentit deux bras l'enlacer tendrement. Un « mais tu es frigorifié » se fit entendre, mais il coupa la parole de son éternel amoureux par un doux baiser.

Heero entraîna Duo jusqu'à sa surprise : dans l'immense garage qui ne leur servait guère. Il avait fait entreprendre des travaux de réaménagement durant le mois dernier et l'avait gardé secret de son mari, ce qui ne tenait qu'à un fil. Tout en embrassant le cou gracile de son époux, Heero le déshabilla au fur et à mesure, c'est-à-dire de tenter d'enlever un jean qui lui collait à la peau tout en marchant. Le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé, était de plaquer Duo contre un mur et de lui enlever doucement ce maudit pantalon. Le seul inconvénient était d'éviter de le faire dans les escaliers. Il reprit la même technique pour lui enlever son boxer, tandis qu'un à un, ses vêtements avaient mystérieusement disparu.

Arrivé au dit garage, L'ex-natté constata le très net changement : le toit qui était en ruine était remplacé par une immense vitre, les murs étaient en verre bien qu'ils étaient encore recouverts de cartons, il suffisait de voir les jointures. Leur ancien garage ressemblait à une immense véranda s'il n'y avait pas une piscine creusée et une terrasse. Heureusement que les voisins n'étaient pas directement à côté malgré qu'ils habitent dans un quartier résidentiel. Duo constata qu'il faisait moins chaud ici et voulu poser la question à son homme.

« C'est des vitres isolants et il y a un toit ouvrable, Il y a aussi un grand lit ici pour nous 5… Mais maintenant c'est toi et moi qui allons en profiter. Souffla sensuellement la voix d'Heero dans son oreille »

Deux corps amoureusement enlacés s'étendaient sur les doux draps de soie, des mains caressantes, des bouches aimantes et un calme à savourer ces moments de tendresse comme il se devait… Une langue venait taquiner le lobe de l'oreille de Duo, des mains commençaient à s'occuper du point sensible qui avait réagit sous les caresses expertes.

Duo avait chaud… très chaud… même très, très chaud…

Duo n'en aurais jamais assez, il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser…

Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : que son amour continuerai comme cela jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

Duo aimait le traitement que lui infligeait Heero en ce moment.

Son mari l'amenait comme toujours au septième ciel avec cette chaleur, cette humidité constante et cette délicieuse odeur après la preuve d'amour.

Duo allait devenir fou... complètement cinglé… pire que Shinigami encore…

Heero le serra dans ses bras, emmêla ses jambe dans les siennes et lui murmura : « Dans la piscine, ça te dirais ? »

Duo adorait cette satanée chaleur finalement, mais il adore encore plus les idées de luxures de sa moitié.

« La piscine c'est d'accord, si tu me portes jusqu'à l'eau en m'embrassant comme il le faut »


End file.
